Annabella Hawthorne: New Adventures At Every Turn
by Little.Donny
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANNABELLA HAWTHRONE; The adventure continues with Annabella with new challenges and tough decisions, and maybe even a new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TO "ANNABELLA HAWTHORNE"**

**WELL WELL, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN **

**A CONTINUATION FROM MY OTHER STORY, ANNABELLA HAWTHORNE. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kaleb being away on the victory tour was the worst thing that could have happened to me. I was no longer being ignored by people in the District, now everyone knows who I am and without Kaleb here to keep them away they are all coming for me, asking me questions and keeping a close eye on me. I can barely get out of the fences to hunt anymore. Last week I hunted once and the week before I didn't hunt at all. Right now I was hunting, kind of. Well really I was just trying to get away from everyone, I hated that everyone knew me and what happened to me. The capitol had later replayed a tape that was in the hovercraft of me waking up. I was known as the miracle death.

I want Kaleb back so no one will try to approach me anymore and guys will stop flirting with me, especially Roddick.

A deer was grazing not too far from me but I just couldn't be bothered, I had caught enough in the snatches I had set up last week.

My hair was back to its natural brown colour and I was happy, not so many people knew who I was on first sight, dad was glad that I was back and was trying to spend as much time with me as possible meaning he stopped going to the mines every day, Kaleb kept giving us money, saying that him and his family had enough and that I technically won as well. So dad could afford to miss a few days of work.

I was in such a daze I almost tripped over a log and scared the dear off. I sighed and plonked on the ground. I miss Kaleb; I miss just being around him and people not looking at me weirdly. I miss his smile and the way he would tell me everything is okay.

But everything is not okay. I died and came back to life. I lifted my hand and trailed my fingers across the scar that was on my face, the long curved line from my temple to my jaw bone. Those moments will haunt me for a very long time coming. I still can't believe I let that bitch get me, I should have been smarter, I should have known he wasn't alone, I should have….

I wiped the tear that formed in memory of my friends, the friends I made and lost. Maybe if I had just stuck to my original plan then maybe I wouldn't have gotten so attached and would have just died. But now I have to go throughout the rest of my life waiting for the Capitol to call upon me and call in my debt. I humiliated them and they want their revenge. I was only just lucky that I had my dad and Kaleb and his family to help support me and to protect me from the others.

I gave up placing my weapons back under a log and running to the fence; the air was silent so I knew it was safe to crawl under. I crouched down low and slid through the gaps in the fence. Just as I was passing through I heard the familiar buzzing that meant the electricity was on. I froze half way through breathing heavily praying that nothing of mine would touch the fence. I slowly moved the rest of my body through with just my leg still on the other side.

"Need some help?" I whipped my head around so quickly my vision was blurry, well that and because the sun was in my eyes. The voice was masculine and deep and the outline of the man was tall and muscly, I could have mistaken him for my dad but with more muscles and not as tall. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards. I made sure to lift my leg a bit so I didn't touch the fence but I don't think it was enough "Whoa! Don't want to die again do you?" The mystery man caught me keeping me from crashing to the ground. He dragged me backwards and I was finally free from the danger of the fence. I looked up at his face. For a second I thought it was Kaleb with his grey eyes but then when I studied the rest of him he looked nothing like Kaleb. This man had light brown short shaggy hair and his cheekbones were really defined and he had a smile that was so bright.

"I was fine" I pulled away from him, I knew him from around, we have never actually talked before, he was a bit of a loner, a bit like me. Ryder Montage, he was very attractive but not my type. He was no Kaleb. I have heard stories about Ryder, moving through all the girls in District 12, apparently they all digged the mysterious loner type guys. I have also heard that he has gotten a girl pregnant and she hasn't been seen since.

"It didn't look like you were very fine to me" I scoffed at him and stood up straight, cleaning the grass and dirt off of my clothes to hide the evidence of me hunting.

"What are you even doing out here?" I asked him, Ryder went silent looking around to see if anyone was here listening to us. Ryder lowered his head kicking the ground; he seemed to collect himself and raised his head again.

"Wondering, I have always wondered why you came out here so much, and now I know" he smirked smugly letting his eyes travel to the forest beyond the electric boundaries of our District. I froze in my place. What if he tells? What if he told someone where he was going or that he was following me? Oh god, I have to leave so that he has no proof! I took a hesitant step backwards snapping some twigs. Ryder snapped his focus back to me, realising I was going to make a run for it. "Hey, I won't tell anyone" He said in defence holding up his hands "I wish I had the guts to go out there" He turned again looking longingly into the forest.

"Maybe some other time when the fence is off" I crossed my arms, so he risked my life because he was curious? "Or you could go now, either way, leave me out of it"

"Because I'm not Kaleb?" he crossed his arms staring me down.

"No, because your irritating me. And your pretty tight with most of the Peacekeepers, I don't want to risk mine or my father's life" his smug smirk returned as he started sauntering off.

"Are you going to be a daddy's girl all your life?" before I could even think of a retort Ryder had disappeared. That boy was so weird, and he made absolutely no sense at all. I wasn't a daddy's girl, I just happen to love my dad very much and spend a lot of time with him.

I started walking back to my house thinking about the encounter with Ryder and re-tying my hair up. He could tell the Peacekeepers if he wanted and I would be gone before he could even snap his fingers, but what business would he have doing that? I have done him no wrong in the past or present. And I thanked him for helping me… I think, wait… did I thank him? It is all really a blur, I can't remember if I even said thank you.

"Hey honey" dad smiled at me as I walked in the door, putting lunch on the table "I was hoping you would be in for lunch. I only have a short break today. I walked up and hugged him, every day I get scared that he won't come out of those mines. Even before I went in the games, the accident that happened scared me half to death. I'm glad he is still alive otherwise I wouldn't have had reason to try my hardest to stay alive in the games. "Everything okay? You seem worried?"

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day dad, and its only lunch. I think I might just go sleep a bit" Dad looked at me concerned but let me go to my bed behind the curtain in the corner. I pulled out my hair and ran my fingers through it, brushing my fingers across my scar on my face, no matter the time it has had to heal it still hurts when I touch it. I chucked it back up into a neat pony tail and got changed into some warm pants and a thick jumper.

My dreams were always full of fear, death, pain and torture all the tributes which were lost in the games and all the creatures that hid in the trees and bushes.

A rough hand covered my mouth waking me from my sleep, those grey eyes staring back at me. Kaleb? He moved the candle so it was shining on his face. Not Kaleb, Ryder.

I shot out my leg taking him out from the knees, Ryder collapsed so that he was on his knees, he almost cried out in pain but I slapped my hand over his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head back. I glared into his shock and pain filled eyes.

"What are you doing in my house?" I growled every word, conscious of keeping my voice at a whisper to stop dad from waking "Are you a crazy stalker or something?" I removed my hand staring at him wanting answers.

"I want to show you something. Please let me up, pulling someone's hair actually hurts" I slowly let him up, not letting my guard down in the least bit "Trust me, you will love it" Trust him? Please I trust Roddick the Peacekeeper more than I trust someone who breaks into my home. But I admit I was curious, I nodded for him to go. I will follow him wherever he has to take me but I will take reinforcements. I secretly grabbed the knife from my nightstand and followed Ryder from my house.

**REVIEW PLEASE, THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a long but dark walk to the fence, why he took me here I have no clue. But when he passed through the fence I followed gripping my weapon tighter than ever. We moved quickly, apparently whatever it was couldn't wait another minute.

We reached a small pond where I often capture animal's drinking water. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The moon was reflecting on the water but it was reflecting something else as well, the water was showing all different colours, yellow, and white, orange, blue and a sort of pinkish. It was breath taking.

"I thought you'd like it" Ryder better not get any ideas that I like him or anything "I thought it was pretty cool"

"It reminds me of the lights in the Capitol" I said dazed, I have never talked about that whole experience with anyone "When they were celebrating us going into the games, I was on the roof with Kaleb, that was when I first learnt of his feelings, the lights were so colourful, so many people. And they were all celebrating death." I shook myself out of it wiping the tear, the memory of all those people wanting us dead, and how they risked our lives for entertainment.

"Yeah it's beautiful isn't it?" my face hardened as his arm moved around my waist and his hand landed firmly on my hip. I brought back my elbow sharply jabbing him in the stomach, his arm left me and went around his own waist.

"Yeah… you might not want to touch me again. Ever." I demanded "I do have a boyfriend and he won't hesitate to kill you"

"Duly noted" Ryder gasped standing up straight again "But he isn't here, and I am" Ruder came closer to me again. I glared at him daring him to come a step closer "I get it" He held up his hands and stepped back "You have trust issues. But don't worry you will learn to like me, I grow on people"

"What? Why would you want to hang around me? Be friends?"

"Because you're an awkward person and need someone to stick up for you when your boy toy isn't around. And I need a new friend, my last one didn't cut it but I have a feeling you will be a rollercoaster"

"You are making absolutely no sense" I turned around making my way back to the District; I hope dad hasn't noticed me missing. I'd hate for the questions to fire off.

"Come on love, you know you want me!" I laughed aloud and continued walking.

"No, I don't!"

"Come on Anna, we will be safe in here" we were in the arena; we were being hunted by all our friends who we had left dead in the arena. They wanted revenge on us; they wanted me to pay for living when I wasn't supposed to. Kaleb squeezed my hand tight and led me inside the cave which was much like the one we stayed in when we were in the arena. I gripped his hand tighter as we entered. There were growling sounds inside but Kaleb kept walking.

"Kaleb I don't want to go in there" I tried to pull my hand away but his held mine there as if they were glued together. "Kaleb you're hurting me!" Kaleb swung me in front of him and pushed me up against the wall kissing me roughly.

"I love you" The cave transformed into his bedroom and we were on his bed kissing each other hungrily "I love you so much" I opened my eyes as he pulled away getting the shock of my life.

It was no longer Kaleb on top of me, it was Ryder. He was smirking at me with that annoying smirk.

I shot up in my small bed sweating like a pig and feeling dirty, why would I even think of that? I love Kaleb, he was my world now. I looked out the only window in the house and noticed that it must be at least lunch already. I stretched out my arms hitting something solid.

"Ahhhhhh!" I fell on my ass on the floor looking up at the grinning Ryder who was in my bed.

"Well you're not exactly the most attractive in the morning either love" I groaned and threw the closest thing I could find at him. "What's on the agenda for today?" Ryder sat up looking down at me expectedly.

"Well I am going hunting, I don't know about you"

"Okay, when are we leaving" I sighed loudly and put my head in my hands "Come on, what else am I supposed to do while you're gone? There is nothing to do around here other than shovel dirt or pig shit"

"Fine, be ready in 5 minutes" he was ready in 2. I tried to leave earlier without him but he was persistent. Much like a dog. We travelled through the District unnoticed by others, well from what we could tell we were unnoticed. Ryder was humming loudly and bouncing around up until we got to the fence. He froze in his step looking hard at the fence.

"How do you know if it's on or off?"

"My father taught me-"

"Of course he did" Ryder said sarcastically, I lashed out and punched him in the arm, he thinks I'm nothing but a daddy's girl and it annoys me!

"Just listen for the hum" I growled. Ryder was about to say something back but I shushed him listening for the familiar hum of the electricity. Unfortunately for me it was humming meaning we couldn't travel through just yet. I sighed loudly and looked up at the sun trying to figure out the time, I looked north then back at the sun realising that the fence should be off again soon.

"I hear it!" Ryder yelled excitedly, I reached over and slapped my hand over his mouth, this was also usually the time when Peacekeepers came out to 'Patrol' the fence, and by Patrol I mean be guys and talk about chicks and crap on. I would know because I have been in this situation before and heard some of their conversations, just for my own amusement.

"Who's there?!" I gripped my bag tightly to myself and made a run for it. In a situation like this it's every man for themselves. Ryder soon caught on and ran after me "I see them!" That same voice shouted.

"Run quicker!" Ryder over took me with a panicked look. We soon reached the tiny river that ran behind our homes and jumped in with all the weeds. I quickly rubbed the mud all over my face and body digging myself down further, Ryder was in the river holding his breath and watching the Peacekeepers closely.

"There's something over there" The peacekeepers pointed to where Ryder was lying down, oh no. They can't catch him, this is my entire fault. Wait, no, he wanted to come along. I didn't ask him to! "Just wait till we catch these kids, to the Capitol they go" I picked up a giant rock and waited till I was sure they wouldn't see me and threw it in the opposite direction. The Peacekeepers immediately took off in the other direction and Ryder and I didn't waste a second, we shot up running towards the fence.

"Wait! We're going back?" Ryder asked surprised.

"Me and my dad need to eat!" approaching the fence I listened hard not stopping my running then when I didn't hear something I dived through the small gap and continued running, I wasn't taking the chance in being caught so I just hope Ryder is behind me. I ran past the trees and over the logs until I reached the pond where Ryder took me. I skidded to a stop and bent down with my hands on my knees huffing and puffing.

"That was so cool!" Ryder puffed next to me. I laughed and shoved him, Ryder fell over and looked at me seriously for a bit then cracked up laughing "You almost have as much crap on your face as Effie does on reaping day" I started laughing with him wiping at my face "You should clean that off" next thing I knew Ryder was running with me over his shoulder then we hit water. Ryder had jumped into the pond, the pond wasn't very deep but it went to my shoulders.

"Jerk!" I looked over and splashed him, this was a terrible idea, Ryder splashed me back and it turned into a full out splashing war. It was nice to finally have some fun, not to have to worry about anything and just enjoy everything. Ever since the arena I haven't had that much fun, or been able to laugh very much. The only fun I have had was with Kaleb but that's not the type of fun I can share with others, especially my dad.

"So? Are we going to start my hunting lesson or what?" I looked at him like he was crazy but he kept his determined look so I nodded. Ryder started stripping and I freaked covering my eyes "What? We can't hunt in wet clothes!" I removed my hand and looked at him, "We will get a cold" Ryder was left standing there in his shorts; he had even taken his shoes off.

"I'm not undressing" I stood my ground folding my arms "I'll be fine, I have hunted through rain and storm, and I don't get sick" I picked up my bag that I dropped when Ryder tackled me, and opened it for Ryder to put his clothes in. I waved Ryder to follow me as I walked towards my secret hiding spot. "Bow? Sword? Knives? Spear? Axe?" Ryder looked at me like a Psycho.

"Uhmm, whatever is easiest"

"Nothing is easy, just pick one" I got out my spear and swung it around a bit like a ninja would with their nun chucks. Ryder looked at me impressed. I do admit I was trying to show off a bit.

"I want the axe"

After about 3 hours of trying to get Ryder to take it seriously and actually learn to use the axe we decided to head home. Now 'try' was the key word there, he failed, badly. If he was chosen at the reaping he would die. He was hopeless at hunting and hopeless at being stealthy.

After leaving Ryder with his clothes at the fence we went our separate ways, Ryder to his house and me to mine.

I walked back home and ran through the door eager to see dad but what I did see was Roddick sitting at my kitchen table.

"Hello Annabella, I am afraid we have it under good authority that you have been hunting outside the fence" I knew why he was acting like this. It was because I didn't come back to him. Because I love Kaleb and not him, he did confess an attraction to me before I left but I also told him not to wait for me. He looked tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all for weeks, he was slumping in the seat and growing a stubble that made him look a lot older than he really is.

"Roddick, you know I do, you-"

"You heard her boys" I never even got to point out that he buys my catches sometimes before my arms were grabbed and I was forced out of my own house and through the District, lots of people stopped to stare at me, wondering why they had me but one look from any of the Peacekeepers holding me and they would scurry along. I struggled in their strong grip trying to break free but failed. I knew what was happening, it has happened to me before, this wasn't the first time. I tried to struggle more using the strength I had built up in the games but I still failed, with four of them holding me, this wasn't going to end good.

I was tied to the whipping post and my shirt ripped at the back, I heard a snapping of a whip before I even felt it, my back stung like it was on fire, with every whip I felt my skin tear apart and the blood trickle down my back. My screams alone were enough to draw people from their daily business to come see what was happening. A lot of people gathered around for the show, some crying, some watching with blank expressions and some closing their eyes. I screamed out as another whip caught my back. Cutting deeper than the rest, there was no room on my back for new whip marks so they went over some of the ones that were already there.

"Stop! Stop right now! She didn't do anything!" I turned my head and saw Ryder struggling against some Peacekeepers. We made eye contact for not even a second before he took off. The whips were breaking up my back, I could feel my blood dripping down my legs.

"That's enough!" I turned my head and saw Ryder running toward me with my dad right behind him, catching the oncoming whip with his hand, that must have hurt dad like hell but he didn't show it, he didn't even wince. Dad pulled the whip and it came right out of the Peacekeepers hands. Unfortunately they had 2 whips, now I know why some whips were harder than the others. There were 2 whips wielded by two different men.

"Get out of the way Gale" Roddick threatened. Dad stood his ground coming across as not to be messed with. He would be punished for this, we both would be.

"Point that whip at my daughter one more time and she nor I will be the ones on the receiving end of that thing" Dad growled untying me and picking me up into his arms.

"Is that a threat" Roddick gripped the whip tighter.

"That is a promise" Dad held me tighter to him and walked off copping a whip in the back on the way out, not that it even phased him but he wasn't going to just let them get away with this, dad threw me over his shoulder and picked up the whip he threw away and snapped it at the Peacekeepers catching one of them across the eye. Ryder made sure we got away safely following us to our destination.

I wish I was as tough as dad. He carried me all the way to Kaleb's house, they weren't home yet but Katniss' mum was home and she was the best healer this District had. Mrs Everdeen fussed as soon as we entered the door getting dad to lay me down, she immediately got to work removing the material and cleaning the wounds. She had ran out of supplies to knock me out so all I could do was squeeze dads hand and bite my tongue trying not to scream. It failed, I did scream though they were muffled screams, barely audible but dad could still hear me.

"Daddy" I sobbed squeezing his hand.

"It's okay baby" he shushed me.

"Gale do you want me to look at your back, that cream needs a minute to settle before I remove it then the wounds will be closed and almost healed" Dad nodded but didn't let go of my hand. I could feel my back healing already. All those supplies that Katniss buys from the Capitol really do come in handy sometimes, "I need to look at your hand as well" Mrs Everdeen said. Dad looked reluctant but Ryder stepped up promising to not let go until he came back. I gladly took anyone's hand that was thrust at me, anything to try and take the pain out on others.

"You're okay, you're going to be okay"

I sat up slowly careful not to do much to my back while Ryder still held onto my hand, keeping to his promise to my dad. It had only been a half an hour and my back was much better not fully healed but better.

"I wonder where your dad went" So do I. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

"What is this?" I let go of Ryder's hand and faced the voice. It was Kaleb, he was back! I jumped off the table to go hug him but collapsed in pain instead. Ryder wrapped his arms around me keeping me up right "I've got her" Kaleb violently shoved Ryder out the way and lifted me back up on the table.

"Don't be rude" Katniss scolded her son "Katniss, nice to meet you, and this is my husband Peeta and our daughter Eliza"

"It's an honour, really, I can't believe I am actually meeting you, I'm Ryder" Ryder shook her outstretched hand and then Peeta's "I'm Annabella's friend"

"What happened?" Kaleb was looking at my exposed back and lightly toughing my back with the tips of his fingers "Who did this?"

"Some guy named Roddick, he caught us hunting" Ryder returned to my side talking to Kaleb.

"Us?" Kaleb stood up to Ryder puffing out his chest.

"Kaleb!" It was Peeta's turn to scold his son.

"Well, I'm back, so you can go home now, we don't need your help" Kaleb growled.

"Kaleb stop!" I pushed him back from Ryder and kept my arm on his chest "I was accused of hunting in the forest but Roddick and he had Peacekeepers swarm me and take me to the whipping post, I don't know how many times they got me before dad showed up and stood between me and the whip, he caught it with his own hand and carried me here, receiving a whip himself"

"I'll kill them!" Kaleb growled getting up and storming to the door.

"Kaleb no!" I got up from the table groaning in pain, needing to lean back on the table for support "I broke the law, it's okay"

"No it's not" nearly everyone in the room chorused "Annabella, you didn't do anything wrong honey" Katniss brushed back my hair "I have been through the same thing before, me and you are a lot alike"

"Please don't say that" Kaleb groaned returning back to my side "Because if that's true then I will be worried all the time" the cream on my back was numbing my cuts and mending them, I was grateful Katniss was able to afford the Capitol medicine "And no boy ever wants to think of his girlfriend like his mother" Peeta snorted trying to cover his laughing. I placed my hand on Kaleb's cheek and looked into his sweet eyes.

"Anna run!" we all jumped at the voice outside. Everyone rushed to the window at once, everyone except me because it hurt to move.

"Oh no" Katniss gasped.

"No way" Ryder and Kaleb growled.

"What? Whats happening?" I fussed, all hell broke loose then, everyone ran off in different directions talking so quickly I couldn't understand them. "Someone answer me!" a minute later Katniss returned with a big bag, like the one I had in the arena but she was shoving supplies in it. Peeta returned no later with another shoving more supplies in it "Answer me"

"It's okay Annabella, everything will be fine" Kaleb grabbed my head in his hands and placed a quick kiss on my kips, then turned to Ryder. "Will you go with her? Will you keep her safe?"

"Of course"

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HERE IT IS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IT WOULD BE VERY MOTIVATING TO WRITE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAVE EXAMS AND THEY ARE DOING MY HEAD IN, TOMORROW I HAVE A 3 HOUR LONG EXAM BUT THOUGHT THAT MAKING SURE THIS WAS UP WAS MORE IMPORTANT.**

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"What are you talking about? Where am I going? Kaleb?! Kaleb!"

"Quickly. You must get out of here, they will be here for you. Climb onto the roof, you can get down from there without being detected" Katniss rushed us. Ryder slung the packs over his shoulder grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"Kaleb!" When we got on the roof we had a chance to listen in on the conversation down below. There were Peacekeepers everywhere, they had my dad bent at his knees with blood dripping from his face while Mrs Everdeen was being restrained with a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Where is she? She is a criminal and is to be taken to the Capitol and Gale as well. They refused to abide by the law and Gale threatened the Peacekeepers" Someone said with a gruff voice "Come on Mr Mellark, no need for that language, just cooperate with us and everything will work out fine for you"

"I told you we haven't seen her" Peeta growled "She isn't here; we only just got back and were going to go see her once we had settled"

"Where is your wife?"

"Showering" Peeta spat.

"Ryder, Anna?" we turned to see Katniss and Kaleb "You have to go now; they won't hesitate to take you in, just climb down there and make for the fence. Run" Kaleb ran over to me and embraced me in a hug

"I will come with you" he rubbed his thumb over my cheek staring into my eyes "I won't let you leave me again" I shook my head removing his hand from my cheek and placing it back on his, I gave him a quick short kiss on his mouth and started climbing down the side of the house behind Ryder. I looked up at Kaleb's face and mouthed 'I love you'. We landed with a loud thump and waited a few seconds to hear if anyone heard us. It seems luck isn't with us today because seconds later Peacekeepers rounded the corner charging at us. Ryder grabbed my arm and sprinted in the direction of the fence. I was panicking, why were we being chased down for something so stupid? Usually they would let us off with this kind of stuff. What was so different about now? Was it because the Capitol was angry at me for living?

"Annabella come on!" Ryder pulled me through the fence and into the woods with the Peacekeepers hot on our tale.

"Wait! I need to get something"

"This is not the time!" Ryder tried to drag me off but failed miserably, I ran in the other direction.

"Meet me at the pond, I will be there soon, we need to shake them!" I called while running off. Ryder nodded and ran; the Peacekeepers seemed to notice our split so half of them went after Ryder and half came up behind me. I ran quickly avoiding the pain in my back. I knew these woods better than them. I can win this. I needed to make a sharp turn so I skidded a bit leaving a trail of dust and took off again. I soon reached my hiding spot where all my weapons were. I reached in grabbing the first thing that I came into contact with and jerked my arm backwards plunging the sword into the Peacekeeper that advanced on me. I gasped and reached back grabbing the bow and arrow setting up kneeling down on one knee and poising to shoot the arrow. 2 Peacekeepers came into view I quickly reached back and put another arrow in the bow, I turned it to the side and aimed carefully before firing hitting them both in the chest.

"Bullseye" I pulled out my spear and aimed it at the intruder. Roddick was standing there, pointing a gun at my head "You never miss. Never"

"Roddick, think carefully about what you're doing. I never miss." I reached my hand behind me grabbing a throwing star. I never miss. I threw the star landing it in his chest then throwing my spear at him. The spear pierced him through the stomach, lodging him into a tree "I never miss Roddick. And you pissed me off" I walked up wrenching my spear from his body. I stood there for a minute just looking at the bodies. At what I had done in anger. I had killed people with families and friends, people with lives. Yeah, they may have been Peacekeepers but they were people, innocent people. They couldn't help what they were. I wiped away my tears and said a silent prayer for the fallen men.

I picked up all my weapons, wrenching them from the bodies of the men and walking away. I would clean them at the pond. I promised myself I would never kill again, not after the games.

When I got to the pond Ryder wasn't there yet, so I used the spare time to clean off the bloodied spear, arrows and sword. It was hard rubbing off the blood; I was trying to use leaves, careful not to touch their blood. When I was finished there still wasn't any sign of Ryder so I decided to change and strap my weapons to my body. I stripped down and shuffled through some of Katniss' old clothes that she quickly shoved in the bag. I tipped all the clothes out discovering the training suit she had gotten during the Hunger Games; I know it was her training outfit because I had one just like it.

I pulled it on knowing I could pull them on and off easy and move around like I was naked; I pulled on a jacket on over it and some tight pants. I shoved my feet through the shoes and tied them up all the way to the bottom of my knees. I stood up straight tying my hair in a messy ponytail and putting the bow and arrows on my back, I strapped a dagger to my thigh and my spear would stay in my hands. But for now I placed my spear on the ground, stretching out my back. I bent down touching my toes when I heard a twig snap.

I picked up my spear and turned ready to throw it.

"Whoa! Hold on, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just enjoying the show" Ryder smirked at me winking. I was so angry at him! Why would no one tell me what was happening? I charged him shoving him into the tree with my dagger on his throat. "What was that back there? Where are we going? What's happening?"

"Relax Anna, the Peacekeepers just took your dad and were coming for you, relax. We handled it!"

"By running and letting them have my dad? What about Kaleb?" I yelled. Oh no, what if they got him and his family? I would never forgive myself, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have gone hunting, everyone else survives without hunting. Why can't I?

I gripped my spear tighter and let him go, turning in the direction of District 12.

"Where are you going?"

"To save my dad and Kaleb and his family, I can't just run from my problems, that's not the answer Ryder. You may think that's the answer because that's all you do but not me!" Ryder frowned at me before opening his mouth to speak.

"I didn't think you were into gossip… there was no baby, she lied and people found out and she left on her own. I didn't run, I didn't hide, I faced the rumours and whispers" Ryder strided towards me and snatched my spear from my hands. What he did next surprised me; he bent down and lifted me over his shoulder so my head was directly at his ass and the bag on my back pulled all the weight to the top of my body "Even though you just hurt my feelings, which you still haven't apologised for, I am not going to let you commit suicide by going back there"

"Ryder put me down" I tried to struggle but he had a good grip on my legs.

"Nah, I think I like the view when I turn sideways" he said referring to my ass "Don't tell me you don't like your view" I scoffed; he was so cocky, even at the worst of times. In a way I was grateful for his good mood but if he can't be serious then we are screwed. Ryder started walking in some direction which I'm guessing isn't towards District 12 and keeps letting his hand travel a little too far up my thigh.

"You'd better not fart or I will have to kill you" I growled propping my elbows just above his butt and putting my head in my hands "You know this isn't exactly the most comfortable position"

"I don't care, if I let you down you will run away, or fight me or something and frankly I am too happy to fight you" I groaned and struggled a bit more. Surely he will get tired soon.

We had been walking for ours, and by me I mean Ryder, he still wouldn't let me down, I don't blame him though. I won't run away though, which I have tried to convince him considering I don't even know where we are or where we're going or if we're even close to anything. I couldn't feel my stomach anymore, his hard shoulder dug into it so much that it numbed itself to get rid of the pain, I can guarantee I will have a bruise tomorrow.

"Do you want to play a game?" Ryder offered.

"No" I grumbled, I really needed to pee but Ryder was convinced that I was just saying that to get away. I think he knows I won't run but he is enjoying it all too much.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with….. L"

"Loser"

"No"

"Lame game"

"No"

"Looney"

"No"

"Lard ass"

"Hey!" Ryder chucked my legs back making me face plant in the dirt. I groaned and rubbed my head glaring up at him "My ass is perfect the way it is!" he pouted. I huffed and stood up; I wouldn't actually know what his butt looked like because I wasn't looking at it, I swear I kept my eyes on the ground "And by the way, it was lion" Ryder pointed off into the distance where a big mountain was staring at us "And I am not a loser or a lame per-" I jumped at him shushing him and covering his mouth, the lion was snarling and looking at us as if we were its lunch.

"Don't talk, don't make any sudden movements" I whispered staring the Lion down, they say you should stay still and keep eye contact, or was that wild dogs? Oh god I can't remember! What if I get us killed because it sees me as a threat, trying to prove my dominance or something crazy that I am just rambling to myself over. I sighed and moved to grab the closest weapon I could reach. As soon as I twitched my hand the lion pounced.

"No!" Ryder swiftly grabbed his axe and swung at the pouncing lion taking its head clean off. I gasped as it fell to the ground without a head "Ew" Ryder squeaked like a little girl dropping his axe, shaking his hands and hopping from foot to foot "ew, ew, ew, ewww" I couldn't help but laugh at Ryder, he reminded me of a child, of Kaleb's sister when she saw Kaleb and I kiss in front of her. My small chuckles turned into hysterical laughter and soon I was on the ground clutching my stomach and crying from laughter. Ryder stopped his fussing and watched me with concern as my laughter turned to sobs and I was crying. He didn't look like he knew what to do with a crying girl.

Ryder leant over to me as he were leaning over to the head, he was hesitating and patted me slowly on the back with his fingers as if I were a rabid dog.

"I can't believe what's happening, it's my entire fault. If I just died then none of this would have happened, everyone would be safe, you would be home with your family and not out here. My dad would be safe and Kaleb… I have put everyone in danger by living. Sometimes I just wish, I just wish that bitch was better at killing someone then none of this would have happened. I would be dead and everyone would be better off" I sobbed, by now Ryder had come to the ground with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't have family. That's why I was at the fence when you were sneaking back in. my sister died, my only reason to live died because I couldn't provide for her, she was so fragile and sick, I didn't even realise she was dead at first, I have always had trouble waking her up and I just thought it was one of those days… I was at the fence because I was hoping it was on, I prayed that I could just throw myself on it because I had nothing left. But then I saw you trying so hard not to touch it so you could get back to your family and I thought 'maybe she is different from everyone else, maybe she will give me a chance' but you were like the rest of them, you judged me on the stories before you got to know me, you didn't even want to get to know me. Even when I helped you, you just stared at me like you hated me" Ryder's hand was tight around my shoulder and he looked about to join me while I was still crying.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him, squeezing his hand.

"No you're not!" he ripped his hand from mine and stood in anger "You're only saying that because you're stuck with me. Even when I do something like save your life you still don't appreciate it. You and everyone else treat me like dirt and I'm sick of it… Now, I am leaving and it's your choice to follow me or not" I wiped my tears following him as he stalked away and tip toed around the lion. I didn't know what to say to him, he obviously wasn't accepting an apology. I really was sorry, I didn't know any of that was going on and I certainly didn't know I was acting that way towards him.

All I knew was that this was going to be a long trip.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

We had been out here for 3 days now and we finally managed to find a safe enough place to stay; a small open space where the trees leant inwards so we were covered from anything in the sky. I went out and caught a rabbit and a squirrel before returning to see Ryder with a small fire. He still hadn't talked to me since both our outbursts 3 days ago, all we did was walk, and we didn't even know where we were. It was pretty dark out but we could still see a bit. For the past 3 days we haven't eaten at all, my stomach was rumbling nonstop and my body was weakened, I was barely moving along in a straight line.

"Ryder, please talk to me" I begged for the hundredth time, dumping more wood on the fire and cooking the rabbit "I don't mean to treat you like that, I admit I did judge you at first but now that I know you a bit, your aright. You're not a bad guy and I really am sorry" Ryder looked at me with a grin.

"I knew you'd come around, I am pretty awesome" Ryder pretended to flip his hair back like a girl, I couldn't help but laugh and shove him away.

"You would make a great gay friend"

"You think I'm gay? Ha! Trust me honey, I am all for the vagina!" Ryder winked at me and scooted closer. I didn't move and let him put his arm around me because it was cold, he was my friend and we are going to get my dad back, Ryder would help me and we will succeed. We both had a stick poking at the fire making it bigger so we were warmer "I'm so bored"

"As opposed to all the fun we have at home?"

"Want to play a game?"

"I do. It's called let's see whose stupid enough to light a fire and get themselves killed" Both Ryder and I turned at the voice; we didn't think anyone else would be out here. I had my spear ready to throw and Ryder had his axe "Oooh, weapons, what are you gonna do? Throw them and hope you hit me?" We couldn't see her, it was too dark and she was behind some trees I'm guessing "Put them down and I will come out" Ryder easily dropped his axe, dagger and sword.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, was he an idiot? What if she was a murderer?

"She said drop your weapons?" Ryder was confused; he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"You don't listen to someone you can't see, are you crazy? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry" Ryder bent down to pick up his weapons, we were too busy arguing that we didn't even notice the girl had come out but we did notice when she had her sword against Ryder's neck.

"Leave them" She warned.

"Annabella?"

"Yeah?" I kept my gaze on the hooded figure, I couldn't see her face yet because she was watching Ryder with her other arm outstretched so a sword was also pointing at me.

"I still can't see her, so do I listen to her or not?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I dropped my spear to the ground but kept my other weapons on me.

"Yes, she has a weapon to your throat you idiot" I groaned. The girl chuckled; she followed Ryder with her sword as he got up giving me the opportunity to make my move. I dropped to the ground and kicked out her legs. The surprise made her drop her swords which Ryder quickly picked up pointing at her.

"What do I do now?" Ryder whispered to me. The girl chuckled and charged at Ryder, he threw her sword on the ground probably hoping she would stop but she didn't, I grabbed my bow and swung it over her neck so her neck was in the middle of it, I pulled it back so the string was pressing on her neck and her back pressed against my front "Good job," Ryder picked the girls sword back up and swung it around "I was just about to do that myself" I rolled my eyes at him as he dropped the sword "I meant that"

I pulled back on my bow making her stumble backwards; I swiftly manoeuvred the bow from around her neck and swung it back around my back.

"Don't try that again" I growled.

"Yeah!" Ryder chanted, both me and the girl glared at him making him back down.

"Do you always get your girlfriend to fight your fights for you?" She sneered. I gave her a disgusted look, me and Ryder, together? Give me a break.

"Yes"

"He's not my boyfriend" I grumbled ignoring Ryder.

"Seems like it to me"

"Why do you care? Jealous?"

"Shut up" we both yelled at Ryder. I breathed deeply and went over ripping her good from her head; I walked back a few paces to get a good look at her.

She looked younger than us about 16, she had big blue crystal eyes, pale skin, freckles on her cheeks and long brown flowing hair that looked perfectly smooth yet messy. She didn't look even the least bit scared of us. Considering it was Ryder holding the weapon I wouldn't be surprised if she made another runner.

"Name?" she kept her mouth shut looking at me like there was a joke I wasn't in on. It looks like I'm going to have to be tough on this one. I stormed over to her and crouched snatching her own dagger from the holster on her thigh, I held it against her cheek "Name?" I said more forcefully.

"Plutarch Heavensbee" She said sarcastically. I laughed; I had to admire her courage. I gave her back her dagger and offered her a hand up.

"What are you doing? She tried to kill us!" Ryder screamed.

"I'm Annabella Hawthorne" I said as she grabbed my hand letting me help her up.

"I know who you are. I barely recognized you without the blonde hair and scar on your face" my hand instinctively went to my scar on my face from when I 'died' "Abaigael Mason"

"Ryder" he stuck his hand out with a smirk, I think I saw Abaigael blush as she took his hand and shook it "Sorry about earlier, I didn't want to hurt you" He puffed out his chest trying to act tough.

"You screamed like a girl and held my own sword against me the wrong way around, there's nothing to be sorry for" Abaigael chuckled picking up her swords and putting them in their holsters across her back. She was wearing black tights that tucked into her army boots that went up to her knees, a tight faux leather sweetheart neckline top that went just above the ending of her ribcage and a sleeveless hoodie that was tight on her and zipped up half way.

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere, everywhere, take your pick" I looked at her confused, what did she even mean? "Come on, it's not safe out here, they have Peacekeepers searching for you everywhere" she put out our fire stomping on the ashes and beckoned for us to follow her. It was difficult to see with little light left in the sky but we managed, just. We stuck to the trees being quiet with every step, Ryder and I hadn't run into anyone yet and we had been so loud but apparently there were Peacekeepers all over the place.

It took a fair bit of time but we eventually reached a stream, Abaigael just stopped in her tracks and looked around making sure there was no one anywhere. Ryder and I saw it before she did, she went to step out of the bushes but Ryder grabbed Abaigael bringing her to the ground under him, he had his hand covering her mouth and his body hovered over hers keeping her from view. I crouched low watching the man pass by dressed in white holding a gun, we waited until he disappeared from sight before getting up. Well I got up, Ryder stayed on top of Abaigael both just staring at each other. I felt bad for ruining the moment but the Peacekeeper could come back at any moment. I cleared my throat making Ryder and Abaigael jump up and into action.

"Right umm, uhh, yeah. Never touch me again or I will cut you" Abaigael threatened Ryder. Well I think someone is in denial.

"Why would I?" Ryder defended placing an arm around my shoulders. I sighed, had he not learnt from this already? I jerked back my elbow making contact with his ribs, his arm left my shoulders and Abaigael put her hand out for a sneaky high five which I gladly gave her.

"Come on" Abaigael waved us to follow her; she walked behind a bush and banged her foot in a weird rhythm. She stepped back then disappeared. Ryder and I rushed forward to see what had happened to her. We saw the ground was lifted up and she was down a hole beckoning us down. How do we know this isn't a trap? She did kind of attack us. Ryder eagerly jumped down face planting when he landed. I chuckled and followed them down. The tunnel was low and only fit one person at a time so we had to go single file. There was no light at all so I had to feel a head of me to know where I was going.

"I see the light!" Ryder said dramatically.

"Please, go towards it" Abaigael murmured. I chuckled at her, she so liked him, and he liked her too. I could tell.

Abaigael pushed against what sounded like a solid metal door and entered a big open area with heaps of people in it. It was a cave under water, it was under the river, like those air bubble caves people find under sea.

"Annabella?" I turned around and looked among the sea of people. Who said my name? "Annabella" a blonde haired man emerged from the crowed heading towards me.

"Peeta?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH**

**HEHE PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS **


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I MIGHT NOT UPDATE TILL NEXT WEEKEND BECAUSE I HAVE MORE EXAMS THIS WEEK. PSYCH, PE AND MATHS, WILL PROBABLY FAIL THEM ALL!**

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Peeta? Oh my god!" I leaped on him wrapping my arms around his neck; I can't believe he is here, how is he here? Where's Kaleb? Peeta tightened his arms around me, although dad would be angered by this scene I am just glad to see someone I knew other than Ryder. "How?"

"I have been in contact with the Rebels not long after our rebellion failed; these are kids, brothers, sisters and friends of everyone who was killed in the rebellion years ago. They have been building up over the years, these people are great soldiers and they have a great leader." I wonder who their leader was? Peeta looked over to Abaigael. Surely not, she is younger than me!

"Abaigael? Honey!" a tall well-built woman came over and hugged Abaigael, she turned to me looking me up and down, she had big brown eyes, long dark hair and an innocent face "Johanna Mason, Abaigael's mother, you must be Annabella, Gales daughter?" I nodded and shook her hand firmly "Peeta has told me a lot about you, I'm sorry to hear about your dad"

"What about my dad?" I screeched. What happened to my dad? Did they kill him? If they bloody killed him someone was going to feel my wrath.

"Anna!" I was picked up and swung around; I looked down at the shaggy blonde hair and almost let the tears spill. I was placed on the ground as he cradled my face in his hands; I looked into his grey eyes and without hesitating crushed my lips to his. I can't believe he is safe and here! I had missed him so much "I missed you so much love" Kaleb pulled away saying, he kept his forehead pressed against mine as we breathed heavily "I love you" I studied his face, he had a black eye and come to think of it he was trying not to stand on one of his legs.

"I love you too" I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss before turning back to everyone with the reddest face I have ever had before. "Um, what's wrong with my dad?" I was a bit scatterbrained at the moment and didn't quite know what to say but I knew I needed to find out about my dad.

"The Capitol has him" Abaigael spoke up "They made an announcement that they will make an important announcement at midday tomorrow"

"And you didn't think to mention this before? You didn't think this was vital information to tell me?" I growled stepping towards her.

"Annabella, it's not her fault" Ryder grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kaleb shouted shoving Ryder, Ryder grunted and shoved him back "Touch her again and we will have a problem" Kaleb growled.

"She didn't seem to have a problem with snuggling up to me a few hours ago!" Ryder shouted back. Hey! In my defence it was really cold and the fire wasn't doing much, I was just trying to survive. Kaleb looked pissed; he looked from me to Ryder and pounced on Ryder, punching him in the face.

"Kaleb!" Peeta scolded "That's enough" he grabbed Kaleb in a vice grip and pulled him back. Kaleb struggled against Peeta but didn't succeed in getting free. Ryder pushed off of the wall and charged towards Kaleb. I quickly grabbed the bow and an arrow from my back and poised to shoot Ryder standing in-between them both. Ryder looked hurt that I would point the weapon on him but this is the only way I saw this ending.

"Alright! Everyone calm down and put your weapons away!" Johanna pointed at me. I lowered my weapon and put it away. Giving Johanna an apologetic look "Now, I'm sure you're all tired, we will talk in the morning" she stalked away with Abaigael following not far behind.

"Kaleb!" I looked behind me in time to see Kaleb stalk off in anger and Peeta shake his head in disappointment. I sighed and shook my head as well, he will come around, and he just needed to blow off some steam. I looked at Ryder who was staring at me.

"Well that was smart wasn't it?" I said.

"Annabella, I'm sorry, I just got carried away" I nodded at him. Of course he got carried away, he didn't know how to act in a serious situation and he just let his mouth flap away. I sighed and moved over to the far end of the cave, away from everyone else, I wanted to be alone. It was only my first day here and I had already caused a problem for everyone. I put my bag on the ground and got out a blanket, I used my bag as a pillow and removed my weapons from my body placing my dagger in my hand and lying down. You can't trust anyone.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for but I was wide awake when someone lay down next to me. I jumped getting on top of them with my dagger at their throat thinking it would have to be Ryder playing a joke or something.

"If you wanted to be on top you just had to ask, you didn't have to threaten me" I picked up the candle which was nearly out and held it close to the persons face.

"Kaleb!" I whisper yelled placing the dagger and candle down and hugging him "I'm so sorry" his chest vibrated with his quiet chuckles.

"Don't worry about it" he grabbed my face and bought it down to his, I moved my hands up his neck and into his hair, Kaleb moved his hands down to my hips and rolled us over so he was on top of me and my legs were around him. I broke away and looked around. Anyone could wake up and see us right now, so I leant over and blew out the candle so we were hidden in the darkness. Kaleb chuckled again and quickly lifted my shirt over my head before going back to attacking my body with his kisses. I smiled to myself and took his top off.

"I missed you so much" Kaleb whispered as my hands went down to take off his pants.

I had missed him so much too.

"Breakfast is ready!" I jumped up holding the blanket tight to my body and peeking around the stone wall separating us and the others, people were lining up at a table with a big pot on it, probably full of food. I leaned back behind the wall and shook Kaleb who was still sleeping, he groaned a bit but just went back to sleep. Of course he did, he was so lazy. I pulled my underwear and clothing back on. I stood in my black tights, shin high combat boots, a black singlet and a hooded weather proof jacket. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and walked out to get some food, only strapping my dagger around my hip.

"Hey rabbit" I looked to Ryder with a confused expression, he had just joined me in the line and was staring at me with a big grin.

"What did you call me?"

"I heard you last night, I think everyone heard you" my eyes widened and my face went so red "I'm kidding, I came to apologise and well, saw more than I bargained for" I turned around and hit him in the chest.

"Your horrible" I mumbled hitting him again. Ryder laughed loudly watching me hit him lightly "Stop" he didn't, he kept laughing "It's not funny" I whispered feeling my face get hotter.

"It's hard to think someone so cute and innocent could be so… not innocent. Does daddy know his little girl isn't very pure" I growled and shoved him. If my dad knew anything about what me and Kaleb do when we are alone he would be furious. Wait, how would he know? The Capitol had him prisoner.

I grabbed my soup and an extra bowl for Kaleb; I refused to sit with everyone else and went back behind my wall placing the soup at Kaleb's nose, he is sure to wake up soon if he smells food.

"Hello beautiful" Kaleb kissed my cheek and pulled back to eat his own soup.

"Morning" I said watching him, he still hadn't gotten dressed and the small blanket I had was only covering his lower half leaving his finely sculpted abdomen exposed for my eyes.

"Hello" Abaigael and Ryder were standing close to us, Ryder with a smile on his face and Abaigael looking a bit hesitant "How is everybody this fine morning" Ryder sat down next to me knocking my arm so my soup spilt a bit, Kaleb looked furious that Ryder was even here. Abaigael sat down rigidly and gave me a polite smile.

"Why are you naked?" She asked Kaleb. Both our eyes widened and he quickly pulled the blanket up further and reaching for his pant. Ryder seemed to find this hilarious and was laughing into his soup, trying to be inconspicuous. "Oh" Abaigael blushed finally realising what was happening "Well I have things to do, battle plans to organise" my eyes lit up at that one.

"Battle plans?" I heard Kaleb groan.

"Leave it Anna" he pleaded.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" Abaigael offered. That was a stupid question; of course I wanted to come! I would do anything to contribute to helping out here and finding my dad to save him. I nodded eagerly and stood dragging Ryder with me to follow Abaigael. I was not leaving Ryder and Kaleb alone together especially when Ryder couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth. We followed through a few tunnels and came out in a big space with a table in the middle, Johanna was at the head of the table with plans out in front of her.

"Anna" I turned into Kaleb who had followed along. We had survived the Hunger Games, I survived death, I think we can deal with a few small strategized plans. Kaleb wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder "Don't do anything stupid, I can't handle losing you again"

"This mission will be dangerous but also only needing a few people, we need as little exposure as possible, so Abaigael I was thinking you could lead the team of volunteers, only about 3 needed" Johanna spoke to the room full of fighters.

"I'll do it" I stepped forwards "I can fight and hold my own if the moment calls for it. Count me in" Kaleb sighed behind me.

"I'll go too" Ryder stepped up placing his arm around me, was he really stupid enough to put his arm around me? Has he not learned from all the other times he has done this and walked away with bruised ribs? I jerked back my elbow back but hit air, Ryder had removed his arm and moved out of the path of my elbow.

"Me three" Kaleb stepped up next to me grabbing my hand.

"No, you're too injured son" Peeta walked over placing a hand on Kaleb's shoulder "You're not going anywhere" I looked at Kaleb and then his body, he didn't seen injured last night? If I knew he was injured I would have made him relax! He wasn't putting pressure on his left leg, why didn't he tell me? I will kill whoever hurt him.

"I'll go" We looked at the woman who was in her late 30s; she had a scar on her face, much like mine and up her arms. She looked like she has gone through a lot.

"Annie?" Peeta gasped "Wow" Peeta pulled her into a hug in which she did not return, she kept her hand wrapped around the trident in her hands "How are you?"

"Fine" She gave a tight smile and nodded to him. That was Annie Cresta, she was sort of involved in the last rebellion, and I can't believe she is still alive and sane for that matter. She had lost so much; the Capitol took her parents, her boyfriend and her child. Her son who was the exact replica of Finnick, his father, was taken for her when he turned 12. He was put into the Hunger Games and killed by the Capitol in a fire. The whole world saw him burn alive. Dad never let me watch it but I could hear the whole thing happening. That's the day District 4 went into rage, most were killed and it was rumoured that Annie was one of them.

Ryder, Abaigael, Annie and I loaded up on weapons. Ryder took 2 axes from the supply and strapped them across his back; he also got a belt and strapped it around his hips placing a 2 daggers in them. Abaigael got her swords and put them in the holsters around her hips with a single dagger strapped to her lower back where no one could see it, while she was tying her hair up her sleeveless hoodie rode up showing some scars on her stomach that wrapped around her back.

"Where'd you get them?" she looked at me confused before looking to where my eyes were.

"Apparently it is illegal to prove a Peacekeeper wrong then deny him sex because he thinks you owe him. I was whipped while trying to get away, he thought it would be funny to whip me so it wrapped around my whole body instead of the traditional whip to the back"

"Who was it? I will rip him limb from limb?" Ryder growled, all three of us turned to him giving him a weird look "I mean, your mum must have killed him by ripping him limb from limb" Ryder went red and pretended to go back to doing something else. Abaigael and I looked at each other and laughed at Ryder who had just knocked over the rack of spears. We continued laughing but I stopped when a certain spear rolled to my feet. I looked at it with wide eyes. It was beautiful; it had carvings in it, vines with flowers and a blue bird with a rose in its mouth. I picked it up, this one would be mine. I smiled and swung it around a bit getting the feel of the instrument. It was light and easy to handle which was great. I strapped it to my back and picked up a few knives to hide around my body. I tucked 2 in my boots, 2 in my belt, and there's one up my sleeve which ejects depending on the strength of my punch.

Annie stuck with her trident which I'm guessing was Finnick's poor Annie. I look up to her in a way, she depended on Finnick, he was her rock, she almost lost her mind completely and he bought her back only to die and leave her pregnant. She went from the brink of craziness to the strongest willed person alive. She met my eyes and gave me a small smile before turning away.

"So where are we going then?" Ryder asked as we were in the tunnels. Did he not listen to anything Johanna or anyone else said in that room?

"We are going to intercept some Peacekeepers transporting weapons and Peacekeepers from District 12 to 11 they will eventually reach the Capitol and we can't have them having the upper hand in that department. We need more than them. I never actually knew District 12 had weapons to transfer. Maybe they were taking our weapons from us. Why am I even saying us? I don't live their anymore.

Annie peeked out of the hatch first trying to see if the coast was clear. She opened it fully and waved us out, I was so happy to see the sun and feel the air over my face. We all pulled our hoods over our heads and moved among the trees quietly. We tried to avoid all the big sticks that would make loud noises, Abaigael was up front with Annie and Ryder and I were at the rear, all with our weapons out ready to attack at any second. Annie and Abaigael stopped in their movements holding their outer hands up, signalling us to stop. We listened carefully and heard laughter; Ryder smirked and headed off in the way of the laughing. All our eyes widened as we chased him, he is so bloody stupid sometimes.

Abaigael reached him first pulling him back with great force and once again ended up with him on top of her.

"We have to stop doing this in public" Ryder smirked. Abaigael scoffed and pushed his chest away from her "Ouch, I'm hurt"

"Hey! Don't move!" Peacekeepers were running towards us at full speed with their guns at the ready. Annie was the first to act throwing her trident at one of the men piercing them in the chest; she now had nothing to defend herself. I ran next to her covering her from any weapons that were thrown at us. I placed my arm across her chest taking a knife in my arm. I screamed out but kept going with her until she retrieved her trident. A Peacekeeper lunged at me with a knife, I grabbed his shoulders dropping to the ground and flipping him over me with my feet I used my spear stabbing him in the thigh o he was pinned to the ground while I quickly turned stabbing an oncoming Peacekeeper in the cheek, I interpreted him to be taller and thought it would be his neck but it went through his cheek. I pulled the knife out in surprise slicing his cheek open. He screamed and tackled me pinning me by my wrists to the ground above my head with one hand and sat on me pulling a gun from his side and pointing it at my face. The blood from his face was dripping on my face and chest. I had my mouth shut hoping none would get in my mouth.

I screamed and grabbed one of my sneaky daggers and stabbed him in the shoulder near his neck, I tried to scrambled to my feet seeing the others still fighting, I tried to get to my feet but he grabbed my leg.

_He smirked and tried to undo my jacket with one hand, I screamed and writhed around on the ground "Shut up!" his other hand came to my mouth, he took too long to realise his mistake and by the time he did I had a knife sticking out of his throat, he made gurgling sounds and fell to the side trying to stop the bleeding. I scrambled back onto my feet and started running again._

I paused as the flashback hit me from the arena. I froze, I didn't move, I couldn't move. The man dragged me backwards so he was back on top of me.

_I was rolled over and a girl was slicing my cheek open. "You will pay for that" She said. Growling, her eyes terrified me, they were hollow and lifeless. I knew she was going to kill me.  
"I love you Kaleb" I whispered before the girl was bringing the rock down to my face._

My eyes widened when the man on top of me grabbed the nearest rock and weakly bran it down to my face, I moved my head to the side so the rock made contact with the ground. I screamed out again this time getting some blood in my mouth. I choked and spat it back out on his white uniform. He bought the rock down once more and made contact with my face, just next to the place where my other scar is, only a small cut, my other cut went from my temple to my jawbone, this cut felt like it started at the corner of my eye to my jaw bone, it felt like it would meet the end of my other one.

The man froze as he went to strike me again, 3 spikes having pierced his chest. He was jerked back and before me stood Annie Cresta looking down at me with sadness. She held out her hand and I gratefully took it.

"Are you okay?" she asked pulling her weapon from the man's body. I nodded my head and left the scene breathing heavily. I have never frozen before, I can fight so why didn't I? What is wrong with me? I didn't freeze when we escaped the District and the Peacekeepers came after me then, I took charge and killed them, why didn't I kill this one?

I wiped at my face trying to rid myself of all the blood.

"We have to go, the craft left" I looked up and noticed the craft in which they got here had in fact disappeared "Come on" Abaigael grabbed my arm and dragged me along so we were running. There were Peacekeepers chasing us. "Everyone split up and if you're not back before sundown then we will assume you're dead. Ryder with me" Annie grabbed my hand and led me in a different direction. We just kept running and running until we couldn't anymore. I gasped spitting my own blood from my mouth; I could barely see properly, my face was aching as was my arm. We had reached the river near the hatch to the hide out and we were sure no one had followed us.

"Come on, we will clean you up before we go in" we knelt by the river together and she ripped some rag from her clothing before dipping it in the water "You poor thing" she dabbed my face being careful around my eye "You were cut deep"

"Thank you for this" My cuts were clean and my arm was bandaged "We should be getting in" I took her outstretched hand for the second time today and let her help me up only to be knocked back down. It all happened in slow motion.

I hit the ground and Annie's eyes widened; she tried to reach for her trident but was grabbed from behind with a sack over her head. Something then covered my head and I was sent into darkness.

**SO YEAH… SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT SOMEWHERE **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Kalebs POV**

It was midday and they still weren't back, they had left early in the morning and it had been several hours since they should have been back. The announcement was on the small TV set someone had managed to find and connect up. How? Well I do not know, it is too difficult for me to understand.

"Evening everyone, well isn't this a fantastic day?" Effie Trinket was on the screen looking a bit out of sorts and beaten "I have an exciting announcement for all of you out there. Now, now, you must stay calm because most of you are in luck!" We all looked at each other worried. What was the Capitol up to? "In 3 weeks' time we will have a Hunger Games; it has been moved up a few months. We are selecting one boy and one girl from each District but they will have guests in the arena!" Effie caught her voice making sure not to show her fear; she looked at the camera surely reading off of a telecom "We have a few rebels who have been caught and becoming an avox would not simmer them down so we have decided to enter them into the Hunger Games, and have them hunted

"What does she mean?" Johanna asked frustrated with herself.

"Mum" I said looking to dad "They have mum and Gale and Eliza, you don't think?" Dad shushed me and placed a strong arm around my shoulders.

"Everyone from every District is invited to watch; it will be shown just as the Hunger Games is. Let's have a look see at our criminals shall we?" on the screen flashed a dark room full of bared cells. "First up we have Haymitch Abernathy" we could see them all in their cells as their pictured flashed up on the screen. Effie looked horrified "next is Penelope Homebound" Penelope was our housekeeper that was studying with my gran, she was studying to be the next healer of the town "Mrs Everdeen" Dad was shaking with anger when he saw mum's mum on the screen. She hadn't done anything wrong! "Katniss Everdeen" Mum looked tired and beaten to a pulp, but still strong, she wasn't going to give up, "Gale Hawthorne" Gale was pacing in his cell, yelling and banging on the bars. Dad was smiling at this, I know they hate each other but we know Gale won't give up, he will keep everyone else's spirits alive "Little Eliza Everdeen" I growled, they had my little sister? She was 12, what's the worst she was going to do? "Effie Trinket" Effie's own picture posted on the screen as she let a tear slip "Enjoy" the line cut off and everyone went silent.

"Hey! Hey!" we all turned to see Abaigael and Ryder run inside "We're back!" they were smiling and puffing "Where's Anna and Annie?"

**ANNABELLA POV**

I woke up with a pain in my back, the sack was still over my head and my hands tied, I was being dragged along the ground and laughter was surrounding me.

"We got ourselves a prize here boys! Two lovely ladies for our tasting" one of the men yelled, there were a lot of yelling and cheering, I'd estimate about 20 men. I kept my body limp trying to pretend to still be knocked out "Oh! This one has fight!" I heard struggling nearby and the screams of Annie Cresta.

"Leave that one, she's cold out, we will have fun with her later" my legs were dropped to the ground and I was still, I waited 20 seconds exactly before reaching up and tearing off my sack. No one was watching me. The Peacekeepers had tied Annie to a post; her hands bound and were slowly each trying to approach her. I had to help her, I couldn't just stand here, well lie here and do nothing! I lifted up my legs which were also bound together and grabbed my sneaky knife from my boot. I kept looking up every now and then just to make sure I wasn't being watched while I tried cutting my hands free. I heard a grunt and looked over; Annie had lifted up her legs and kicked a man in the chest. I smiled proud of her and got the last strand of rope before quickly untying my feet. I grabbed a bow and some arrows that were nearby and ran to the trees trying to find a really tall one so I wouldn't be seen.

I climbed the tree that was right on the tree line, the men were still trying to get to Annie but she was putting up a good fight. One guy interpreted her moves and grabbed her legs mid-air so she was practically defenceless. I poised to shoot the arrow, aiming right between his eyes. I released the arrow watching the arrow lodge into his neck. Okay I wasn't that good. He fell to the ground and the other Peacekeepers started looking around with their guns at the ready. I started shooting arrows left and right killing most men. Annie was almost free; she was cutting her binds on the post.

"There she is!" one of them pointed at me while another ran for me. I went for another arrow but came up short. I gasped and started climbing down. Just my luck, of course I will run out of arrows when I need them most, I hope Annie will be free soon and she will kill anyone breathing if they're still around, I just have to hold my own until then. I was almost to the bottom when something grabbed my foot. I screamed as I was dragged down and the man started dragging me to the others by my hair. I screamed and tried to hold my hair and keep it from being ripped.

"The other one woke up boys and she seems like fun!"

"Do you know who I am?" I ripped myself from his grasp and faced them. My hair was blowing in my face because the bastard ripped out my hair tie "If you kill me then you are signing your own death wish" I rambled on, I saw Annie approaching him from behind, there were only 5 left and we could easily take them "I am one of the most wanted people right now. My name is Annabella Hawthorne and if you bring me in alive you will get a big reward"

"Alive, yes. Innocent, no" He approached me slowly but I could only smile. Annie was right behind him.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to take another step" Annie grabbed the man's head and slit his throat. I used the bow to knock one of the others out.

"You little bitch" one of them grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me. He growled and went to strike me when his eyes widened and he made a gurgling sound. I tried to release his grasp on me but it only tightened. He opened his mouth to speak but he just spurted out blood. I pulled back and looked for Annie; she was standing behind the man with her trident in her hands. I smiled and thanked her. She returned my smile before we started following our tracks back to the hide out.

I looked up at the sun trying to tell the time. We didn't want to miss the announcement; maybe if we hurried we would make it back before it was too late. The sun suggested that it was already midday, I panicked, I didn't want to miss seeing my dad on TV or even just a picture if they were going to say something about him they would have a picture. What are they going to do with him or Katniss and Eliza? I volunteered in the first place to keep Eliza out of all this mess and keep her innocent; it wasn't fair that she had to go through all of this so young. It wasn't fair on any of us. Maybe I could convince the others to do a rescue mission with me and even if they said no I would go anyway, he was my dad and I would do anything to save him.

We rushed into the tunnels and ran at full speed. What we saw was shocking, people were crying, people were fussing and people were packing? I searched for Kaleb; it didn't take long for me to spot him and Peeta sitting in the corner looking upset.

"Anna!" I was picked up in a bone crushing hug and swung around; I pushed off of Ryder and gave him a small smile. My face was hurting and so was my arm; Annie had done a small, dodgy job at stitching up my arm; it seemed my scratch on my face was no-where near what my other one is. It went through my eye, about 4 centimetres from the top of my eyebrow to my eye lid and then stopped to only continue about 3 centimetres below my eye from my bottom eye lid, which is weird because I swear I wasn't hit there but I guess I couldn't have known any better when I am in shock and pain "Your live" He gushed checking me head from toe making sure I was okay "You will never guess what happened on the TV"

"Annabella" Kaleb tackled me and moved a bit away from Ryder, I'm not sure if he did that on purpose or not "I thought something happened to you… What happened to you?" he skimmed his fingers over my face; I flinched away at the pain.

"Yeah, that's right, see an injury and touch it. What an idiot" Ryder chuckled darkly "No wonder she ran off with me"

"What did you just say?" Kaleb challenged Ryder by shoving him in the chest. I rolled my eyes and walked off; I was not in the mood to deal with their childish antics right now.

"What did they say in the announcement?" I walked up behind Johanna who was chatting with Abaigael and Annie "Is my dad okay?"

"No, none of them are" Johanna gave it to me straight, I have heard that she isn't one to beat around the bush "The Hunger Games are coming early this year and they are all in it, Gale, Katniss, Eliza, Mrs Everdeen, Haymitch, Penelope and Effie, there is also the natural reaping but they are to be hunted in it" She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"So in other words, they've been sentenced to death?" Johanna nodded and Annie gave me a sad look as did Abaigael.

"Everyone is leaving because the Peacekeepers found us, there's a bunch of them coming this way. Everyone is packing up and leaving, they've given up" Abaigael said with her own back pack on her back.

"Well if you want some more adventure then you should come with me" they all gave me a confused look.

"No, don't even think about it!" Ryder was at my side again with Kaleb at my other "I know what your thinking and I am dead against it"

"Well I think you should do whatever you feel is right" Kaleb slipped his hand into mine "And I'm right by you until the end" Ryder made a gagging sound earning a glare from Abaigael.

"What exactly are you thinking, we aren't all mind readers?" Peeta spoke.

"I'm going after them, I'm breaking my dad out of the Hunger Games and I will do it alone if I have too but you really have two choices here. You can come with me and help your loved ones and friends or you can run, you can give up and run" I wasn't leaving my dad, he wouldn't ever leave me, he would stick by me and make sure that no matter what I was safe so I am doing the same for him.

"I'm in" Ryder, Kaleb and Abaigael said at the same time.

"I guess I can't leave Abaigael alone" Johanna stood swinging her axes around showing off a little bit.

"I want to learn to do that!" Ryder expressed pointing at Johanna.

"Stick around pretty boy and you might learn" Johanna remarked. I think she is beginning to like him.

"I'm in too, the Capitol are getting what they deserve" Annie said.

"Me three, they have my wife and my little girl" Peeta grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Us too" two men walked over both old and both scarred "I'm Jessup and this is my brother Daniel, he doesn't speak" they were obviously twins, they were both extremely tall and built, tanned, they both had bright blue eyes, brown shoulder length hair and defining cheek bones. I wouldn't be able to tell them apart if Daniel didn't have only one arm.

"Is he an Avox?" Ryder questioned.

"No, he just chooses not to talk ever since he won The 51st Hunger Games, he did some stuff he isn't proud of and no matter what I try he won't say a word"

"Hey Daniel if you think that I am the sexiest person alive, don't say a word" Ryder said, Daniel just glared at him silently "It's okay, you're not the first one to tell me so" I swiftly elbowed Ryder in the stomach, hard "Your in denial!" he groaned to me.

"So what's the plan?" Annie asked changing the subject.

"Um, well I haven't exactly gotten that far, I was thinking we get to the arena and save everyone, I haven't thought of specifics yet"

"We have" Jessup put in "We have been planning a break in for a while. Fast in your seatbelts because things are about to get seriously dangerous"

**WOOOO! YEAH!**

**WELL YEAH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME VERY, VERY, VERY HAPPY **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"So that's it?" It's been a little over a week since the last broadcasting and nothing great has happened. The Peacekeepers came for everyone but were disappointed that no one was there; we had all quickly left and started on our way towards where the arena would be, well where we assumed it would be. Jessup swore he knew where it was and he had been waiting for this day since he was a little boy while Daniel just stood there not really doing anything. We had all agreed to stick together and not split up, and then Abaigael and Ryder decided to go off ahead and be scouts so they could warn us of any danger, they were scratching the trees where they were heading. Jessup was filling us in on all he knew about the arena. He had apparently worked in that room before but he quit when his brother went into the games, he refused to be a part of the games anymore.

"Yes, that's it, were you expecting something more?" Jessup said frustrated at Kaleb. We had been going over the same ideas for the past month and we still don't understand them very well. I was riding on Kaleb's back because I wasn't feeling very well, I have been feeling off lately and have been sick in a lot of bushes, I was leaning my head on his shoulder trying to rest. Kaleb was very comfortable and warm and made it easy to get comfortable on him.

"I was just wondering how it could be so easy! Wouldn't they have more security?"

"No genius, they are stupid and think that an electrified shield around the whole thing is enough to keep people in and out, but they are oblivious to the faulty entries we can use to get in that I set up in the shield. Katniss was smart enough to realise but the Capitol were dumb enough not to fix it"

"So, we can get in undetected?" I mumbled, I was so tired and sick, it wasn't fair. Why did I just get sick now?

"Yes, one of my inside sources has informed me of the arena this year" Johanna piped up, she was excited that she was useful "And he has also said that they are making the 'prisoners' train non-stop, they are looking for a big show, a lot of sponsors"

"You won't be doing anything if you don't get better young lady" Peeta said handing me a drink, I gave him a small smile, and drank the water. I felt like my stomach was turning and my head was pounding.

"Yes I will. I'm not leaving my dad" I jumped off of Kaleb's back steadying myself; I need to earn my part in this mission. 2 months can pass quickly when you are trying to reach the Arena on foot, but I have a feeling that we won't have the pleasure of time flying by "Kaleb?" I intertwined our fingers and rested my head on his shoulders, I was so tired.

"Yes?" he kissed my head and squeezed my hand.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Young love, I remember when I was young and in love" Peeta looked off into the sky probably reminiscing on the old days.

"Yeah, you almost died, you almost killed mum, then you almost died again" Kaleb joked. Peeta scoffed and shoved Kaleb a little, I let go of Kaleb's hand so he could play around with Peeta for a bit. They deserved their play time, they never get to muck around anymore and everything lately was so hectic that they needed a bit of time off from the seriousness.

"You okay?" I nodded at Annie, I was okay but I was tired and sick, it was probably just a cold that would pass sooner or later. Preferably sooner but as long as it goes away I'm okay. She gave me a small smile and grabbed my spear carrying it for me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Want to play a game?" I suggested to her and Johanna, they both laughed at my childishness but nodded. Ryder was rubbing off on me "Okay… anyone have any games?"

"I have one" Jessup growled "It's called the quiet game; let's see who can be quietest the longest?" Well someone was a bit grumpy today. He was a very grumpy person, he never cracked any jokes, he was mainly all about the mission.

"Hey! It's all clear up a head, we found these trees that are really close together and are in a circle so there's a bit of space in between them and we thought we might stay there for the night?" Abaigael and Ryder walked up to us smiling. It seems they have had a good time.

"Alright you take the sick one a head while we hunt for food, the boy will show us the way" Jessup said to Abaigael, I was offended to be known as the 'sick one' I wasn't that sick! I could hunt better than him if I was dying, I was the best hunter here and everyone knew it. I have been hunting all my life, literally. Abaigael grabbed my bag seeing me struggle with it and started leading me off.

"So, you and Ryder are getting pretty close" I nudged Abaigael in the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are always together"

"So?" I was so confused, I swear they like each other. If only they just saw it through someone else's eyes, Ryder was always sticking up for her and her him; they were always together and talking. I know they like each other even if they don't know it "Besides, I think he likes you" She said with bitterness.

"Well I highly doubt that, I'm with Kaleb" I stopped and leant on a tree, nausea was overcoming me and I felt like I was going to puke. I just want this sickness to hurry up and end. I bent over grabbing my stomach and dry reaching, I had nothing left to throw up, I had already thrown up breakfast and lunch. I wonder if I could at least keep down dinner because I was starving.

"Are you okay?" Abaigael placed a hand on my back rubbing circles, "come on, it's not far now" she grabbed my arm helping me walk "Can I ask you something?" She had parted the thin trees and helped me into the small clear area, it was like a few metres of fresh grass in the middle of tall bamboo trees which was weird.

"Go ahead" I grabbed some sharp rocks and tried to start a fire with them on the wood that Ryder and Abaigael had lay here.

"What's it like, having a dad?" I gave Abaigael a sad look.

"I could ask you the same about having a mum"

"My dad left us, he couldn't handle two of us, his loss mum says"

"Well I agree"

"Who's there?" We both stood holding out some weapons, me wavering a bit.

"I am who I am, I am who I was and I am who I will always be"

"Ryder" I stated, he is the only one who would ever say something so bloody stupid.

Ryder came into the little open area with his axe in hand.

"His loss" he said. Abaigael and Ryder shared a moment; they stared at each other, Abaigael going a bit red.

"Yeah well, I am pretty great" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at me.

"Having a dad is great" I smiled remembering all our good times together.

"_Look at that Bell" I turned my head and watched the doe walk into view with a fawn following behind on wobbly legs._

"_Please don't kill it daddy" I looked up at him with the most innocent face I could conjure._

"_No, we don't kill the deer; we can't get them back without suspicion, deer's are lucky" dad tucked a small white flower behind my ear "Beautiful"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Am I as beautiful as mummy was?"_

"_Even more"_

That was the first time I ever asked about my mum, it was my birthday and I just turned 8.

_I was standing in the meadow with my dad; he had the day off so he decided to take me out to hunt. We hadn't done much hunting, more mucking about. I was holding my spear pointing it towards the river trying to aim for a fish while dad was dangling a bit of straw hay in my face, he would pull away every time I looked at him pretending to be watching me fish. I threw my spear and tackled dad with full strength._

"_Whoa, whoa hold on there. Look" dad threw my small body off of him and pointed to the water. I looked down and squealed, I had caught a fish, unintentionally but still, I caught one! I squealed and jumped on dad, he swung me around then went to pick up my spear for me "I think we have found your specialty" Dad 'wooped' and handed me the spear._

That was my first successful hunt, I was 10 years old.

"Having a mum is good too, I'm lucky I had her when weird things started happening to my body"

"Would you care to explain?" Ryder winked placing an arm around her.

"No. but it was great, my mum is as good as a mum and dad put together, she is tough, protective and is also caring and motherly. She's great" I couldn't even imagine what she was talking about. You don't even want to know about the conversation I had with my dad when I got my first period.

"Who's hungry?" Kaleb and the others walked in with skinned rabbits and squirrels. I felt my stomach churn, I was starving but I couldn't even look at that.

"I'm going to be sick" this was just getting ridiculous now. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth breathing heavily trying to stop the smell of the flesh getting to me "This stupid bug better disappear soon before I starve to death"

"Suck it up" Jessup growled. Daniel rolled his eyes at his brother and sat next to Abaigael, they had been talking a lot. Well Abaigael had been talking to him while he just listened and showed acknowledgement.

"Hey! You'd better cut the attitude towards her" Peeta defended me. Ever since we had met up he has been like a father to me, he looks out for me and we have become very close. It was weird considering my dad tried to steal Katniss from him when they were my age, you'd think we would have some sort of tension but no, it's okay between us, unless dad is around.

"Whatever, I just remembered that I have something that could help us when we get to the arena. We will be going in blind but because I am a genius with the technology, I have tampered with one of my devices so that we can watch the Hunger Games and figure out where your friends are" I snatched the device from him and pressed the big red button. Nothing happened so I shoved it back into Jessup's chest.

"Well it doesn't work" I growled. I just wanted to get my dad back. Is that too much to ask?

"Of course it doesn't, we don't have any connection to the games out here when we get close it will pick up the transmissions and allow us to see everything the game makers see, we can see where the cameras are and how far they go. But I can guarantee that as soon as we get in there we will be seen. But we will not be moving until tomorrow so everyone had better get there good night's sleep"

I sat down next to Kaleb on the ground in front of the fire. I snuggled into his side and lay my head on his shoulder, I still felt sick but when I was still it helped a little. Kaleb rubbed circles on my back while keeping his lips against my forehead and kissing it.

"Abaigael, why don't you sing us a tune?" Johanna sat in-between Abaigael and Ryder, pushing Ryder away a little bit. Abaigael looked hesitant; she went red and shook her head.

"Come on freckles" Ryder got up and sat on the other side of her placing his arm around her shoulders "Do it for us, take our minds off of everything" we all egged her on, begging for her to sing. Abaigael took a deep breath and hummed a little bit before singing.

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice" Ryder whispered, it wasn't much of a whisper considering everyone heard it. Abaigael went red but gave him a weird look "You know, for a man" He quickly covered himself. The only thing that we laughed at was Ryder getting punched in the shoulder. I yawned widely and shut my eyes. Everyone was still chatting aimlessly while I just sat there listening to them all, they were talking about how Ryder was a useless hunter and how he didn't know what he was doing. I could feel Kaleb's chest vibrating with his chuckles, it felt nice to hear his heartbeat and know that he is safe besides me, that he won't let me go and that I am safe.

Everyone's voices drifted as I became more and more un aware of the world around me.

**ABAIGAEL POV**

"_Mum!" I ran through the forest trying to find my mum and the others that were captured. I knew the captured would all stick together; they had to so we could find them. I had been separated from the others when we ran into another tribute. We all scattered, now I'm thinking of it that was a terrible idea._

"_Abby!" _

"_Ryder?" I knew it was him, it had to be. No one else sounded that angelic. I screamed his name again and he screamed mine until we were a few metres away from each other. I went to run to him but something held me back in a vice grip. I looked behind me to see the Peacekeeper that had trapped me in the forest, he still had blood on his face, I screamed and turned back to Ryder. He would protect me, he would never let this man hurt me. _

_But Ryder wasn't the only one there and we weren't in the arena anymore. We were on a stage in front of everyone being held by Peacekeepers. Plutarch Heavensbee was holding my mum back, and various other peacekeepers I have seen before were holding back my other loved ones. I screamed as President Plutarch Heavensbee pointed a gun to mums head. BANG!_

I shot up from the ground hyperventilating. Where was everybody? Why weren't they here? Why was I left here alone? I scrambled to my feet and felt the fire; it was freezing cold so no one had cooked breakfast on it before they left. There were no weapons left; they must have taken them all but why didn't they leave someone behind to make sure I didn't freak out? Unless something was wrong? I pulled back the trees and ran through them trying to find one person at least.

No one was close so maybe they were hunting for breakfast. I dearly hope so because if they left me I will be very upset and angry and I will hunt them down and skin them alive.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, they gripped tightly. They were trying to take me! I turned quickly swinging my arm around, whoever it was I was not going to let them get the upper hand on me. The person ducked and swung out there legs taking me down and restraining me by getting on top of me.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against them and looked into their eyes. It was Daniel. I mentally swore to myself and gave up, I nodded to let him know that I was okay and won't fight him anymore. Daniel got off of me and picked up his rabbit and wood he had dropped while fighting me "I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't know it was you" he gave me a small smile "Are the others close by?" He shook his head and dusted his pants.

I wonder why he chose never to speak again, did something so terrible happen in the games that it would cause him to stay mute? Perhaps he had to kill somebody he had known, a friend or lover? All these questions that I will never have answered.

**ANNABELLA POV**

I returned back to our little area after having to go pee for the millionth time this morning. I was feeling relatively better, no sickness feeling today which was great. I looked around the area panicking a little bit, where did Abaigael go? I left her right here while I went to pee. She must have gone to hunt with the others I guess.

"Let go of me!" I darted in the direction of the voice, it was Abaigael, and she sounded in trouble. I sprinted where I thought I heard the voice but I didn't find anything, maybe I went the wrong way? I can't hear her anymore, what if she's dead? I have failed her! I was breathing heavily from my running, I wasn't as fit as I should be and not to mention I am panicking!

I bent over in agony; my stomach had sharp pains running through it, it felt like I was being stabbed. I leant all my weight on a nearby tree, what was wrong with me? I felt like I was being put through torture.

"Hey? Anna, are you okay?" I straightened up my face, hiding my agonising pain from Ryder; I breathed deeply and stood slowly.

"Yeah I'm okay" he looked concerned and held my arm as I straightened myself up trying not to double over in pain; the pain was subsiding but it was still there. For once I let Ryder place his arm around me, it was comforting.

"So, when were you planning on telling everyone you were pregnant?"

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and…**

**CatnipGirlOnFire, Annabella is not a virgin, her and Kaleb have had sex, it has been implied that they have and they had there little scene a few chapters ago.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know, your nauseous, tired, you can't keep much down, your moody, you're hungry all the time and let's face it, you've gained a bit of weight for someone who can't keep much down" I scoffed and shook my head, he is crazy, there is no way. Kaleb and I use protection and if that was true I was more than 2 months along because the last time I had sex before 2 days ago would have been before Kaleb went on tour. If it was true I would have noticed by now so it's not.

"Well, that's impossible because we use protection and I had my period…" When was my last period?

"Okay calm down, it was just a suggestion"

"A stupid suggestion" I am an unlucky person but I am not that unlucky, that would just be cruel.

"What was a stupid suggestion?" Kaleb asked as Ryder and I entered the little space.

"Nothing" I grumbled. I sighed in frustration and kicked the rocks to the ground. I couldn't even concentrate anymore, Ryder had gotten me thinking, I haven't had my period in a long time, too long to be normal.

"Hey love" Kaleb placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me down to the ground next to him where he was eating some rabbit. Peeta sat next to me handing me a giant leaf with some rabbit on it. I thanked him with a smile and snuggled into Kaleb. My hand unconsciously went to my stomach; it wasn't that much bigger though, just as if I were bloated. What if I was pregnant? This would be the worst timing ever.

"Alright, after we've eaten we start training, we can't afford to have any dead weight" Jessup looked straight to Ryder who now sat next to Abaigael.

"He's not dead weight" Abaigael defended, she went red as everyone looked at her, she looked to the ground and frowned "But you do need to learn how to use a weapon or something"

"Good luck" Kaleb laughed "He has the worst ability to use a weapon in the world" I chuckled as well with my hand still on my stomach. For all I knew there was a baby in there, what if I lose it while training? No need, I'm not pregnant so I can train my heart out.

"Maybe he'd do better with hand to hand combat" Peeta suggested "I will work with him, try find his specialty" Peeta was so nice to everyone, I would never be able to do that, I don't like people enough to get along with everyone.

After we had all finished our breakfast we gathered up all of our things and went to find somewhere to practice. We had been walking for about an hour, well Ryder had carried me most of the way because he insisted I rest as much as possible. I only complied so he would shut up and no one would hear him going on about me. I don't get what his deal is, I'm not pregnant. We had finally stumbled upon a little area just outside of District 2. Hopefully no one would see us or hear us.

I was practicing some combat with Abaigael; we were kicking and hitting each other trying to get the upper hand but we were too evenly matched, she would anticipate all my moves as I would hers. She tried hitting me but I ducked, I tried kicking out her legs and she jumped, diving over me and kicking her leg to connect with my head, I pushed my body backwards barely avoiding the kick. I ran for her dropping to the ground and skidding for her feet, I knew she would jump in the air to avoid my legs so I grabbed her ankles as she was in the air and pulled them hard. Abaigael squealed and landed on her face in the dirt. I moved my position so I was on my stomach and crawled onto her trying to pin her but she wasn't having any of it, she bran up her elbow connecting with my cheek and knocking me off of her. We both just lay there huffing and puffing, it was a tough session and we had only just started, I looked to Abaigael and started laughing, she stared at me for a moment before joining my laughter.

While Abaigael and I were doing combat, Johanna was working with her axes, Annie with her trident, Jessup and Daniel with their nun chucks and whips, they also had their guns but we had decided it was best not to fire them when we don't know what's out here. Peeta had taken Kaleb over to see if he was any good at using some knives which will come in handy in combat, if you were fighting someone it is good to have a sneaky knife to stab your opponent just in case you might be losing.

"This isn't a day spa girlies. Get to training" Jessup growled. Abaigael and I shared an eye rolling look but got up moving to the swords, Abaigael's eyes lit up as she saw them, I couldn't resist that look. She picked up her sword and swung it around a bit.

"Here, try it" she handed it to me hilt side, I swung it around a little trying to get the feel of it "Don't look at it like a weapon, look at it like… an extension of your arm, part of your body, it can't leave you and you can't leave it, you have full control of every movement" I held it out straight then dropped my arm.

"I will stick to my spear" I handed her back her sword and picked up my precious spear. I turned and threw it with all my strength, I watched as it went through Jessup's whip that he was snapping, catching it, the whip wrapped around my spear and left Jessup's hands, my spear lodged itself into a tree and wobbled a bit before being completely still.

"That's my girl!" Kaleb shouted.

"I didn't know a pregnant girl could throw like that" Abaigael whispered into my ear while walking past me to retrieve my spear. My eyes widened as big as berries, Ryder was going to get it, how dare he say something to anyone when it's not even true!

We trained for about another few hours before we started hearing voices of Peacekeepers, it was too dangerous to hunt when they were so close and it was getting dark so we couldn't exactly light a fire. It was stupid coming this close to another District. And this is of course the moment when Ryder says something completely stupid and yet smart.

"Why don't we take refuge in District 2? Annabella you have been sneaking in and out of District 12 your whole life, it can't be that hard?"

"Oh no of course not, considering that District 12 is a neglected District, District 1 through to 4 are prized Districts, they have more traitors and people who love sucking up to the Capitol and higher patrolled fences" I argued, Ryder made sense, what he was saying was right and the most safest option but it was also stupid. I don't know if we'd make it through the fence let alone all the patrols that would be surrounding the District. I don't even know what kind of boundaries they have, would they have an electric fence like the one we have.

"Well we won't know if we don't try" Ryder strapped his knives to his thighs and belt and his axes to his back before taking off in the direction in which he thought the District was in.

"Well we'd better go after him" I sighed grabbing the bow and arrows and my spear along with a few sneaky knives.

"Why would we do that?" Jessup grunted.

"Because he is going the wrong way" Abaigael said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. We all strapped on our weapons and pulled our bags full of supplies on our backs. We caught up to Ryder turning him around and going in the right direction, it won't hurt to see if we could make our way through.

When we did finally make it to the fence we were a bit surprised, it was sort of like the fence at  
District 12 but it was made from metal poles, it was 6 feet higher and the gaps were smaller, I could probably just fit. Taking action I grabbed the dead rabbit hanging from Daniels pack and threw it on the fence, we had to see if it was electric and what would happen if we were to touch it. The rabbit went jerked around before turning black and disintegrating into nothing.

"Over here!" we all jumped at the voices and ran back behind the trees. This place had a lot of security and they would be all over us if we were seen. 3 Peacekeepers appeared checking out the scene "It was just an animal, but just to be sure we will go check the tapes" Tapes? Oh my god, we were doomed.

"We need to go now if they are checking any kind of tapes" Jessup growled.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Peeta growled "We won't fit through them spaces"

"Yes we will, we just have to try. Let's go girly" the back of my shirt was grabbed and I was dragged to the fence "You have the most practice with this. Go" I hit his hands so they had let go of me and studied the fence, there was always a weak pole somewhere. Somewhere there was a weakness and somewhere we could enter.

"Touch her again and you will have me to deal with" I heard Kaleb growl in the background. I walked a little bit along the fence noticing the poles all glowing a type of bluey colour; I also noticed that one of the poles wasn't glowing as bright as the other.

"Don't tempt me to put you on your ass boy"

"You couldn't" Abaigael came to Kaleb's defence.

"Careful freckles" Ryder said.

"Don't speak to me like that girl, I'm not afraid to put you in your place"

"Hey!" Ryder and Johanna growled.

"What have you found?" I looked over to Annie and Daniel who had joined me in studying the fence.

"I think there might be a faulty pole" I walked closer to the fence with the sound of the humming louder than in District 12. I held out my hand to the pole that wasn't glowing.

"Anna no!" I wrapped my hand around the pole. It was one that if removed would be perfect for us to cross over. I jumped back at the shock, it was painful but bearable. Someone's arms wrapped around me and turned me around. I hadn't even realised I had closed my eyes until I had to open them to look into Kaleb's eyes "Why would you do that?"

"I found a weak spot" I turned around and pointed to the weak pole "We can get in here, but we have to go quickly and we must remember that we can't touch the other poles or you will die" I shook off Kaleb and kicked the pole, the pole released but the shock sent me on my ass. I groaned out and my hand went to my stomach as pain shot through it again.

"Anna?" Ryder helped me up "Are you okay?"

"Fine" I shook him off and went to the fence throwing my bag on the ground, leaving it behind and climbing over the other pole "There easy, come on before the men come back" everyone quickly filed through leaving their bags on the other sides. We want to get in quickly and leave quickly as soon as there is light. We ran quickly through the rubble from the mines trying not to fall over.

"That wasn't a smart idea" Abaigael whispered running besides me "For the baby"

"What baby?" I said, I was not pregnant so everyone just needed to leave me alone and by everyone I mean Ryder and Abaigael "Just drop it, Ryder is an idiot, there is no baby" we reached an open area that we had to crow before we reached the houses, I didn't really know what to do from here, it was dark but they had spot lights scanning the grounds, if we were going to do this we had to do it quickly and at least 2 at a time.

"Great plan Ryder" Kaleb scoffed "Getting us killed must be a daily thing for you" I rolled my eyes and looked to Annie she seemed to understand what I was thinking when I jerked my head to the open field, Annie grinned and gripped her trident harder getting ready to run, we waited until the light had gone past us and ran, the others were silent trying to figure out what to do. The light was coming after us on its natural course, it was catching up to us, I pushed myself faster and urged Annie to do the same. Just as the light started to catch me we dove behind a small house, it had holes in the walls so we could see straight through.

There was an old woman looking at a picture of a boy and crying, another boy, younger than the one in the picture, he placed a hand on the ladies shoulder and took the picture placing it in a box.

I sighed and turned back to see Peeta and Daniel darting across the field, Ryder and Abaigael had already reached us. Once Daniel and Peeta made it across, Johanna, Kaleb and Jessup ran across, we were all hiding behind this tiny house but we needed to find somewhere we could hide out and stay the night. We started moving among the houses looking through windows and trying to find the perfect family to let us stay with them. Near the end of the houses there was a little cottage type house that was secluded from all the others so we headed towards that house.

We looked through the window and saw a family sitting down to dinner, a mum and dad with 4 girls, a boy and a dog. They seemed nice enough.

"Let's go, and if they cause any trouble" Jessup held up his gun and smirked evilly; I growled and grabbed his arm as he started walking.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself. They won't be trouble, trust me" Jessup shook me off and ran ahead of everyone kicking down the people's door. We ran after him trying not to let him do anything stupid. He was pointing the gun at the mother and the children were crying, the father was standing up to Jessup yelling at him to put the gun down. I walked over and went to kick Jessup in the gut but he grabbed my leg throwing me across the room. My head banged on a table and my vision went blurry, I could barely make out the scene folding out in front of me. Abaigael ran over to Jessup and jumped on his back grabbing at his arms; he threw her off and aimed the gun at her. I always hated guns; they were a cheat's way of killing someone, only people who can't fight or use a real weapon use guns.

"I am sick of you all holding me back" he went to pull the trigger aiming for her head. Johanna didn't like this at all, neither did Ryder. Johanna swung her axe around and chopped at Jessup's hand, the one that was holding the gun, as Jessup's hand fell to the floor Daniel tackled his brother to the ground holding his mouth to be sure no noise came out. Ryder grabbed some rope from one of the backpacks and wrapped it around Jessup. They gagged him and left him on the ground turning to the horrified family.

"Thank you" the wife whispered, I groaned and let my head loll to the side and the darkness takes me over.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kaleb asked someone.

"Yes she will be well when she wakes" I was feeling better, I had a little headache but it was slowly fading.

"Again we are sorry about _him_"

"It's okay, you helped us and that's all that matters" he must be talking to the mother.

"Is she okay?" That was Ryder, he sounded further away than Kaleb.

"She is fine" Kaleb said to him "Why don't you go practice your fighting so maybe you can help your girlfriend other than jumping in when everyone else has already taken him down"

"She's not my girlfriend! And I was just wondering if the baby was okay"

"Baby?" Most people in the room yelled, I opened my eyes and shot up quickly pointing an accusing finger at Ryder.

"There is no baby!" I yelled at him "Get that fantasy out of your head because I am not pregnant"

"Actually, you are. I discovered this when I was examining you, I thought you knew"

"No I'm not" I denied, I could not be pregnant, it was impossible. They were all delusional and crazy.

"Well, yes you are" the woman insisted.

"No I'm not" I insisted intently, I was not pregnant. The woman's daughter in the corner of the room sighed and walked over to me yanking up my top, I tried to pull it back down but she pulled it over my head.

"This is a baby bump; you are about 12 weeks, look at the shape of it this isn't a fat stomach, you are too skinny for it to be that. Look!" I gave up and looked down at my stomach that was only covered by a tight suit of Katniss' from her Hunger Games days. My stomach was sticking out a little bit but it was probably just noticeable because I was so skinny.

"You're pregnant?" Kaleb looked at me disbelieving.

"We just went through this" Ryder said chuckling "Annabella Mila Hawthorne is pregnant with a baby"

"Your middle name is Mila?" Abaigael asked.

"It was her great grandmothers name" Ryder said, I don't even know how he found that out, it's a bit creepy.

"Anna?" I looked at Kaleb and pulled my shirt back on "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's no big deal okay? We have our mission and that's all I'm worried about right now, I will worry about this when we are done rescuing our families"

"But this baby is a part of our family; you need to protect the baby as well. And so far you have been training, fighting with Peacekeepers and touching high voltage poles, you need to take care of yourself better" I don't know why he is suddenly trying to act like father of the year, it's not like he was getting fat and would be pestered with every single thing he does.

"Well first I want my dad back then I will worry about the next thing but I can only handle one thing at a time"

"Too bad because you need to deal with it now, you can't fight anymore, you could kill the baby and yourself. You shouldn't even be fighting in the first place" and of course Ryder had to put in his 2 cents.

"You really need to mind your own business" Kaleb growled "And why would you tell him before you told me?" He yelled at me for the last bit.

"Kaleb that's enough" Peeta scolded his son, demanding he not go any further and say something he will regret.

"Ever since I went on tour you two have gotten pretty cosy. She is my girlfriend, not yours, you need to back off and stop trying to get with _my_ girlfriend. She doesn't want you, no one wants you, don't you have your own baby or two to look after, it wouldn't surprise me with all the rumours going around!"

"Stop, Kaleb go to the other room before you say something you will regret forever" Peeta growled grabbing Kaleb's arm. Kaleb shook him off and came over to me.

"I am not blaming you for getting pregnant, it is as much my fault as yours but if you lose the baby on purpose or neglect the situation I could never look at you the same" Kaleb stormed out of the room, leaving everyone gobsmacked.

"He didn't mean any of it, he is just shocked" Ryder came over and placed an arm around my shoulder but I didn't want his comfort, I wanted to find out what was up Kaleb's ass. So I stormed after him and into the next room, it was a small bathroom where he was bent over the sink splashing water over his face. I grabbed his shoulder turning him to face me and slapped him hard across the cheek. He didn't even flinch; he just kept looking at me with sadness in his eyes. He didn't get to look at me like that considering the outburst he just had. I slapped him again with the other hand on the other cheek, again he didn't move.

"I hate you" I shoved his chest "You're so stupid" I slapped him, softer this time. i was too angry to even concentrate on anything.

Kaleb grabbed me an unescapable hold and pulled me to his chest whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again while I just kept fighting and hitting him, I don't want him to touch me at the moment, he hurt my feelings and suggested there was something going on with Ryder and myself. He held me at arm's length looking me in the eye as if he were searching for something; he must have found it because he pulled me back to him and crushed our lips together. I refused to respond, I was angry at him; I did not want to do this right now, I pushed against him trying to get away but he pressed his lips harder to mine.

"Stop" I groaned pushing away for a split second, I slapped him again but he didn't care he pulled me back to him kissing me.

"I love you so much and I am very, very sorry" after a few minutes, I gave in and stopped hitting him, I parted my lips and closed my eyes, I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling a little. I am still very angry at him and will be giving him the silent treatment, starting tomorrow. Kaleb hitched my legs up around his waist and put me on the sink. I reached down pulling his shirt over his head then lifting my arms for him to do the same.

I blame this on the hormones, I hear they go crazy when your pregnant.

**HOWDY READERS!  
SO I WOULD VERY DEARLY LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

We were all sitting around the house waiting for the announcements to come on. Maria had told us that today they were showing the prisoners and their pasts and the reaping's. The TV flashed a bit before the Capitol's symbol showed on the screen. The music played for about a minute before Caesar Flickerman popped up on his stage with a couch near him and on that couch was Kaleb's little sister Eliza, they had done her up so she looked cute and innocent, she was dressed in a pink poofy dress, frilly socks, white heeled boots and she had her hair curled in tight small curls around her face.

I heard Peeta growl and saw his fists clench.

"Well hello, hello, isn't it just great to have another Hunger Games earlier in the year. Now, we have a fugitive on stage with us ladies and gentlemen, Eliza Mellark" the crowed 'ooed' and Eliza looked terrified "Don't be fooled by her innocent looks" Even Caesar looked uncomfortable, no one agreed with the capitol but they had no choice but to comply with them "Now, Eliza, tell us about yourself" Eliza shook her head keeping her mouth shut, Katniss would have told her not to say anything, good job Eliza.

"Good girl baby, don't say anything" Peeta said proudly. The family gave us weird looks before realisation hit them.

"Your Peeta Mellark, Kaleb and Annabella Hawthorne" their son Mathew pointed to us "You're the rebels!" he said with excitement to Johanna, Annie, Daniel and Abaigael "But you I don't know"

"Come on I helped Anna escape, I stood up to the Peacekeepers with her dad?" the boy shook his head still confused.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it seems that little Eliza isn't going to give us anything so we might as well move onto our next guest" He grabbed Eliza's hand and kissed it, earning an awe from the audience and a growl from Peeta and Kaleb. "Haymitch Abernathy!" The crowd booed as Haymitch staggered onstage, not because he was drunk but because he was beaten pretty badly, they stayed away from his face but you could see the bruises on his neck. Haymitch plonked on the couch and gave Caesar one of his death glares.

"What do you want?" Haymitch barked.

"Well we all know why you're here, you have defied the Capitol, care to explain what you have done?" in the background on the screen they had playing his time in The Hunger Games.

"Well you see Caesar, you and the rest of these pompous Capital idiots are going down, you have brought innocent people and charged them for something they didn't do all because a special little girl didn't die like how you planned. You bring in an 11 year old girl who is terrified for her life and portray her as a fugitive when the only terrible thing she could have done in her short life was not eat her vegetables!" Haymitch had stood up in rage getting close to Caesar and threatening him. Caesar looked about ready to crap himself; he was sweating and leaning as far back in his chair as he could. A bunch of Peacekeepers grabbed Haymitch, restraining him and dragging him off stage kicking and screaming. Peeta and Kaleb high fived chuckling.

"Well wasn't that pleasant. Our next guest is our dear Effie Trinket everybody" the crowd cheered, and Effie entered the stage, she looked terrible, she wasn't wearing any of her Capitol make up or wigs. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a small ponytail and her face was naturally tanned, she had dark circles around her eyes and cracked, dry lips "Effie, Effie, Effie, how is it you got yourself into this mess?"

"I cared about my tributes" even her normal voice was different "I wasn't aware it was a crime to care"

"No of course not, but it is a crime to conspire against the Capitol" Caesar is defending them even though it is clear he doesn't agree with them. Effie sighed and gave a small chuckle before walking off the stage herself; she ripped her microphone off and stormed from the stage. "Well aren't these interviews delightful this evening, we are definitely saving some time aren't we?" Caesar laughed at his own joke and as if on cue so did the audience "Our next guest is Mrs Katniss Mellark, formally known as The Girl on Fire!" Caesar stood egging on the crowed as Katniss entered the stage wearing the exact same outfit as the very first time she was on his show.

"They're trying to send the message that she is still just a child" Johanna scoffed.

"Hello Caesar, I'm am going to save you all the time you require and just say right now that the Capitol are putting this all on so we look like the bad guys when we have done nothing wrong" She was eerily calm that it was nerve wracking, it made my spine tingle.

"You don't think conspiring against the Capitol is wrong?"

"Please elaborate on how we have done any such thing"

"She is turning the tables" Annie smiled "Thatta girl"

"We have lost so many good people, friends, family, husbands, fathers, wives, mothers and siblings, to the games every year, and just for being human and we are the bad guys for not standing for being killed and controlled?"

"Dear Katniss, the Capitol don't kill people for no reason, all those people were killed in self-defence and the Games are our way of keeping the peace between Districts. Surely you can see that the Capitol don't act without provocation"

"Ooooh, that's a big word for you" Ryder remarked. Abaigael rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head.

"It seems that I am wasting your time Caesar" Katniss stood to leave "Oh and one more thing… touch my daughter again and you will learn the meaning of provocation" she growled, we all cheered for her and laughed hysterically at Caesars face.

"Well, on to the next guest, maybe we will get a pleasant reaction from him… which is doubtful considering his history… Gale Hawthorne ladies and gentlemen!" Dad walked on stage with a pack of makeup on his face, you could see the bruises beneath it. I moved to the floor and closer to the screen touching his face through the TV "Now Gale, you are a familiar face to the rebellion, you were one of the leaders in the last one correct?" Dad didn't even flinch he just kept staring at his feet "You even ordered for the bombs that dropped and killed Katniss' sister" I could see his hands gripping the chair tightly. They were provoking him on purpose, they knew he was the one to provoke because of his temper, no one else would take the bait.

"Don't take the bait daddy" I pleaded.

"Gale, is it true that you raised your daughter yourself" oh no, they knew how to push his buttons. Dad's head shot up to glare at Caesar but he nodded "That does explain how she is the way she is, shame about her mother" dad gripped the chair tighter and looked back to his feet breathing deeply. He was doing good so far. "Annabella is quite the surprise, grew up unnoticed and suddenly volunteers for her boyfriend's little sister and all of a sudden becomes a rebel. Now I have also heard from an inside source that she is hauled up with the famous Johanna Mason her daughter Abaigael and Annie Cresta, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I think that is brilliant Caesar, no better people to be with to take you lot down" Dad smiled shaking his head.

"I doubt that very much, the Capitol has eyes everywhere, and they see and hear all"

"Then how is it that they are still out there and not here with us?"

"I assure you, you will be reunited with Annabella soon enough" Dad couldn't hold it anymore; he leaped from his chair and onto Caesar Flickerman. The TV flashed and turned off, the Capitol had gotten what they wanted. They portrayed us as the bad guys.

"Thank you for your hospitality" We all shook the families hands; their eldest girl Mable who was 20, their second eldest girl Sally who was 18 then their son Mathew who was 16 then the youngest twins, Alicia and Ebony who were 10. I hugged Maria and thanked her for her help and hugged her husband apologising for Jessup who we had tied up and gagged. He was on a long rope that his brother was holding onto. The sun was still rising and has just barely cast light on the District, we had to move now if we hoped not to be seen.

"There is one way you could repay us" Mathew spoke up "Take me with you, I'm really good with throwing knives, please. I want to help" he pleaded looking up at us with a puppy dog look. I looked to his mother who just looked at Mathew with pride in her eyes, so I'm guessing she wants him to come with us "Please? I was planning on coming to join you guys on my 17th birthday anyway"

"I'm sorry kid but we can't have anyone else's blood on our hands" Johanna said. It was true; I couldn't bear to have anyone else die with us and because of us.

"But I want to come" he whined, I have a feeling he was used to getting his way.

"Well too bad" Ryder said mimicking the boys tone. The boy frowned and stomped his foot taking in a deep breath. What was he doing?

"Intruders! HELP! HELP!" peoples lights turned on and Peacekeepers came running "Intruders!" I'm not sure who but someone grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction we came in; I turned and ran with the person. It was Abaigael; everyone else was already a few metres ahead, Daniel was tugging Jessup along but he was refusing.

"Leave him!" I yelled "He is slowing you down, leave him" I reached him and ripped the leash from his hands and dumping it, Daniel didn't want to leave his brother but he had no choice. I pushed him along, it took a little time but he turned and ran. Jessup was screaming through his gag but it was too late to go back for him, the Peacekeepers had passed him and were gaining on us. The people if District 2 didn't do anything to try and stop us as we passed them, they just stood there terrified of what might happen.

Daniel shot out in front of me catching up with the others; I am so unfit I was at the back of the group, another thing I can blame on the baby I guess. Abaigael was being polite and not leaving me behind, she was running with me whispering 'come on' and holding my hand. We were almost at the fence when it happened. Everything was going in slow motion, I could only hear my own breath as I huffed and puffed. We looked ahead and saw Annie, Kaleb and Peeta had just made it through the fence and Johanna was waiting for us and Daniel was making his way through it helping the others gather our weapons and supplies. BANG. I fell to the ground next to Abaigael, her weight dragging me down, I heard a scream but it wasn't mine, it was Johanna's. She was screaming for Abaigael to get off the ground, I looked at our intertwined hands and noticed hers was limp. I rolled her over to see blood coming from her chest. Johanna started running for us when I was grabbed from behind, it took me a while to register what had just happened. Abaigael had been shot, someone shot her!

It only took them touching her for me to snap out of it. everything returned to normal speed as I jumped lifting my legs best I could with this man restraining me. I pushed off of the man who was grabbing Abaigael' face, I think I broke his nose, I flipped over the person restraining me so his arms were forced to let me go and when he turned to grab me I punched him square in the nose. Another pointed his gun at me ready to fire; I quickly grabbed his arm pointing the gun at one of his fellow Peacekeepers and watched as he went down.

Johanna had reached us and grabbed Abaigael along with Kaleb who was grabbing my arm and pushing me away as he was grabbed I went to run for him but I was pulled in the other direction by Johanna who was also trying to carry Abaigael I screamed out for Kaleb and was struggling to try and get to him. Kaleb shot one of the guys backing away; he threw down the gun and sprinted for us. I broke away from Johanna and met him half way placing a quick kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand sprinting for the fence. We dived through the fence and ran for the trees following Annie; I can't believe Abaigael was shot. What are we supposed to do now? We need her, we can't do this without her.

We stopped running after a while all bending over trying to catch our breaths.

"That little shit needed to be shot" Ryder growled looking over Abaigael "I'll kill him, he didn't even know who I was, can you believe that freckles?" Abaigael gave a sorry excuse for a laugh.

"Yes, I can" Ryder smiled down at her, stroking her hair from her face, he lay her head in his lap while Annie and Johanna looked over the wound. I stood back in Kaleb's arms to hide myself from all the blood, it made me feel queasy.

"The bullet went straight through" Annie turned her on her side inspecting the wounds "Judging by the amount of blood loss and the fact that you are still conscious, it hasn't pierced anything, so we should consider ourselves lucky that he was a bad aim. We need to sanitize the wound and keep pressure on it, has anyone got medical supplies.

"I do!" I pulled out the pack that Mrs Everdeen prepared for me full of medical stuff and handed it to Annie. She pulled out a bunch of stuff and started working on Abaigael.

"That was so stupid" Peeta pulled Kaleb from me chastising him "You shouldn't have gone back, she was perfectly fine. You could have been taken or… or died" Peeta choked on his words and brought Kaleb in for an intense hug. I smiled at them and went to sit with Daniel; he was all by himself brooding.

"I'm sorry about Jessup, but he was a liability to us all" I placed a hand on Daniels shoulder expecting him to cry or be upset or something but the only emotion he showed was happiness, he smiled, his smile turned into a chuckle and then a small laugh. He patted me on the back and went over to Abaigael to help out in any way he could.

"Did anyone grab the little TV thingy that Jessup had?" oh no, he had it on his belt. But the Peacekeepers grabbed him. We needed that device to get into the games and find everyone, how could we have completely forgotten about that? I grumbled and stomped around a little bit throwing a minor silent tantrum before letting out a big sigh and loading myself with weapons.

"I will go get it. No buts" I cut off Kaleb "I will be better and faster by myself, keep moving by the stream that's directly ahead, try not to travel too far away from it so I can find you again" I grabbed my spear and held it tightly "I will be back with the device. Take care of Abaigael and get to cover" Kaleb rushed over to me hugging me tightly.

"I love you" he gazed deeply into my eyes "Be safe"

"Always"

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I crouched down low moving around the back of the District 2 Hall. I looked up into the window immediately crouching back down pressing myself to the wall hoping no one saw me. I was at the back of the building so no one could see me except through the windows I kept peeking through. I slowly rose looking through the window, it was dusty and hard to see through but I managed to see if I squinted really hard and tilted my head a little.

"Hey!" I squealed as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned quickly coming face to face with Jessup "I got away, thanks for your concern" I didn't even have time to react before his elbow connected with my jaw. I flew into the building making a lot of noises, the people inside were sure to hear me "You think you can just betray me and get away with it?" Jessup punched me into the street making people scream "You little bitch" he went to lean down and hit me again but I stuck out my legs catching his arms, I moved one of my legs quickly and stood shoving my spear through his chest, I was sure I pierced his heart. Jessup went weak and slumped to the ground; I stood over him grabbing my spear to pull it out when something pierced my skin. I pulled the needle type contraption out of my neck; it was a dart with a red feather on the end of it.

I stumbled a bit on my feet, falling to the ground, I tried blinking madly and widening my eyes but it was too blurry to see anything, I fell completely to the ground feeling queasy.

"The Capitols going to be so pleased with us, she will be out for a few days at east, enough time for her to get there" I tried lifting my arms but they felt too heavy that they felt numb. I tried to talk but only small noises came out of my mouth. I shut my eyes letting the darkness take me over.

I felt so damn hot, I couldn't really breathe, there was something covering my face. I opened my eyes, I think but it was still dark, the sack smelt like potatoes and my hands were bound, I was thrown over someone's shoulder and my stomach hurt like hell.

"Put her in here with the rest of them" I knew that voice but couldn't place it. I tried to struggle and run in any direction I could go in "Good, she's awake… Everyone against the wall, we're coming in!" I struggled against them still weak. The sack was pulled off my head; the light blinded me before I was shoved into a dark room, it was no better in here, as soon as the door shut behind me I was attacked my neck was grabbed and I was shoved against the wall. I tried to claw against the hand but they didn't let up even a little. My legs were dangling in the air and I was struggling to breathe when a small light bulb in the middle of the room flickered on providing light for the room.

It was then that I saw the crazed eyes of my dad.

"Bell?" he released me letting me catch my breath "No, no, no, no, no. How did they get you?" he set me up right looking at me in the eyes. I looked around the room, no one was in good shape, and they all looked horrible and starved and beaten. I looked at dad shaking my head.

"I was with the others and I went back for something"

"Others?" Katniss walked over with Eliza gripping her hand tightly.

"Yeah, Peeta, Kaleb, Ryder, Daniel, Annie, Johanna and her daughter Abaigael"

"Annie and Johanna, as in Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason?" Haymitch piped up from in the corner by himself "Well this will indeed be interesting" he chuckled "They will get us out"

"How are daddy and Kaleb?" Eliza asked coming over to me and hugging me. What Peeta or Kaleb wouldn't do to be in my position with the rest of their family, but then they would also be captured by the Capitol.

"They are fine, we are all going to be fine honey" I crouched down to her level to look her in the eye "Peeta, Kaleb and the rest of them will come and get us, they will save us and I know exactly how and when they are coming" I smiled at her and let her launch herself at me with a bone crushing hug. I was going to be a great mum.

"Did you say Johanna had a daughter?" Dad looked at me "How old is she?" I squinted at him, why was he so interested?

"A little younger than me, why?"

"Just curious"

"What about Annie, how is she?"

"Sane surprisingly, after what she has been through I wouldn't blame her for being crazy but she has become so level grounded" Dad came over hugging me, pulling me from Eliza's grasp; I buried my face into his chest. There was no way in hell I would tell him about my pregnancy, just yet.

"I'm so glad you're safe Bell" I hugged him tighter then looked around the room, Katniss had moved to the other side of the room with Eliza where they were sitting and Katniss was doing Eliza's hair, Haymitch was slumped in the corner with his head hung low, Effie was sitting on a bench with perfect posture and brushing her fingers through her hair and Mrs Everdeen was asleep on the one and only bed in the room.

"Hawthorne" The door opened and some Peacekeepers filed in followed by President Heavensbee. Dad placed his arm in front of me pushing me backwards behind him.

"Step down Mr Hawthorne, we just want to talk with mini Hawthorne" The Peacekeepers advanced grabbing dad and punching him across the face and then in the stomach, he doubled over gasping for air.

"Daddy!" I went to help him but was restrained by another Peacekeeper.

"You are new here so let me tell you how it goes. You do what we say, you don't get in the way of anything and if we come in here and you try and be a hero you will be punished" Plutarch growled gripping my cheeks in-between his hand "Yes, yes, Philliam was right, you are a beautiful one, pity about those scars ruining your face" Whoa, step back, Philliam? What the hell was he doing here and why was he talking about me to people? I did one of the most disgusting and lowest things I have ever thought of. I spat in his ugly scared face. I had earned myself a backhand from him and a kick to the legs so that I was bowing to him.

"How do you want her punished President Heavensbee?"

"Not now, after the interview, we need her to look desirable" he growled widening his eyes at me. I was dragged from the little room with dad screaming behind me. I was dragged into a familiar room as I was met with familiar people. My prep team from the games, they were looking at me weirdly and whispering among each other. Only one Peacekeeper stayed, keeping an eye on me, making sure I wouldn't do anything rash.

"Annabella, my dear" Philliam came over to me touching my hair and looking me over "Well I very well can't see what I'm working with while you have all those clothes on" he clicked his fingers and his team attacked me pulling my clothes off in every direction, I stood in my underwear in front of the worst person possible, Philliam studied me before clicking his fingers again, the people came to take my underwear off. I didn't want to be naked in front of him again, as soon as the first person touched me I connected my foot with their throat, knocking them into the wall. Hopefully that was enough warning for them not to touch me.

"I'm not some innocent girl you can mess with Philliam, you have to work to get my clothes off" Philliam smirked and next thing I knew I was knocked over the head with a blunt object, I groaned on the floor, I didn't know what was happening most of the time. I kept dozing off and only seeing little things.

My clothes were stripped and I was lying on a cold, hard table, he was talking with someone who was outraged, they were yelling but I couldn't catch any words.

There were flashes of light, something cold and moving on my stomach and sharp pricks digging into different parts of my body.

"Put the tracker in" Something sharp pierced my arm and I groaned "Calm down now gorgeous"

"You're right about one thing Annabella; you are not the innocent girl I once knew. You've grown balls, and a baby apparently" I could feel Philliam run his hands all over my naked body "Such a shame, you have a divine body"

I was being lifted up on my feet, I could stand and move minimally, I was still weak and drowsy, but I could see clearly and almost talk clearly, mostly grunts and groans. Someone was holding me while someone else was lifting my legs into some kind of fabric; they pulled it up my body and put my arms through the holes.

I could see Philliams face appear in front of mine "Wonderful" his lips softly brushed mine before he got to work on me. He started with my hair; he laid me back on the table and bran over a dish washing my hair. He wasn't being at all careful with his actions, he was very rough, pulling and snapping when my hair 'got in his way'. When he was done styling my hair it was curly and pinned back in a messy bun where bits were falling out all over the place. I was pulled into a sitting position and held there where one of Philliams minions was working on my make-up.

When he was done I was turned to face a mirror, he has packed on the mascara and eye liner around my eyes to try and take attention away from my scars and put on some shiny red lip gloss on my lips, my face looked paler than usual and my cheeks rosier. My hair looked better, at least this time he didn't dye it blonde, they had put me in a frilly strapless dress that barely went to my mid-thigh, it was black with buttons down the middle and a red corset for the bodice, it was very tight, I could barely breathe, and you could see a small bump where my stomach is.

"Beautiful and no one will even notice the mistake inside" Philliam smirked. I wanted so badly to rip his head off but when I tried I could only move my fingers a little bit. Philliam knelt down at my feet placing black stiletto heels with silver spikes over them on my feet. I glared down at him as his hands were roaming over my legs, it doesn't take that much to put a shoe on. He stood grabbing me by the waist and pulling me up. I wish I could move so badly, when I can move again the first thing I want to do is choke him until I see the light leave his eyes.

"It's time" Another Peacekeeper came in with another needle, I didn't want them putting anything else in me!

"Wait, I think we should cuff her first" Philliam smirked devilish and placed the cuffs on my hands very tightly before they gave me another shot giving me all my movement back. I jumped up into action, leaping for Philliam.

**ABAIGAEL POV**

It has been days since we have seen Annabella, almost a week now. She told us to keep moving so that's what we have been doing, we had passed District 1 at least 2 days ago, and she should have caught up by now. Mum thinks she might have been captured but Kaleb refuse to believe that, he thinks she is on her way, trying to find us. Not long after she had left Daniel had found Jessup's TV thingy, Kaleb and Ryder immediately wanted to go after her but Peeta wouldn't allow it. just trying to get around with me was bad enough, for the first 2 days I had to be carried but I can kind of walk now, it hurts still but I won't tell any of them that. The bullet had gone right through me not piercing anything important thankfully.

Right now we were setting up camp in a small cave apparently we were close to the arena because the stupid TV thingy was beeping off the fritz but it was password protected so we couldn't get into it. Daniel was guessing all the passwords he could think of. I was sitting with Ryder while he was re-applying my bandages and sling, mum, Annie and Peeta had gone hunting, and to see if they can see Anna anywhere close by.

"How much does it hurt today?" Ryder was touching my fast healing wound. If it weren't for Mrs Everdeen's supplies that she shoved into a bag for Annabella then I wouldn't be healing this quickly, I would still not be able to move my arm, I can barely move it now because it hurts a lot. But the thing that pissed me off the most was that I was right handed so this was my main sword and knife arm, I was so angry and trying to train my other arm to be just as good and to reach back with that arm instinctively instead of my right one, it sucked.

"Less than yesterday" I mumbled, that was my answer every time they asked, it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't accurate enough for them.

"Abby-"

"What?"

"You have to rest it, you know it will never function the same, you will always feel pain when you over work it"

"I know!" I yelled, I was sick of everyone telling me that, yes I realise it will never function exactly the same, there is no need to remind me every hour, I sighed heavily and looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry, just please hurry up and finish" Ryder sighed and placed the sling back on my arm.

"I'm just trying to help out freckles, no need to bite my head off" Ryder pulled me in for a one armed hug, I shoved him off me and ruffled his hair.

"I don't need you to look out for me; I'm only a year younger than you"

"I remember when we met you were a 60 year old man" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, what the hell is he on about? Sometimes I ask myself if he takes drugs but then I think he wouldn't even know where to get any, if someone held a bag up in front of his face full of drugs he wouldn't know what they were.

"What?"

"Well after you tried to kill me you told Annabella that your name was Plutarch Heavensbee… you never apologised for trying to kill me by the way"

"Why would I apologise? I didn't do anything wrong, besides you had no idea what to do with yourself" I laughed remembering his hopelessness at the time; he kept asking Annabella what he should do and whether he should listen to me.

"Oh yeah?" he wrapped his arms around my waist standing up and swinging me around, I squealed and laughed, his fingers tickled at my side.

"Are you an idiot" Ryder was jerked back and I was placed on the ground "Anyone could be out here and you're making her squeal? Annabella wouldn't have stood for it and neither will I!" Kaleb growled gripping at Ryder's arm.

"Well she isn't here is she; she probably left because she couldn't stand to be around you anymore. I feel sorry for that kid for having you as a dad, if it is yours that is" Ryder smirked. Wait, is he implying what I think he is implying? Did he and Annabella have sex?

"You'd better be lying Ryder or I will kill you" Kaleb said slowly glaring manically at Ryder.

"Of course I'm lying! Wow do you really think that lowly of her? Me, I understand but her? You're supposed to love her and yet you don't deserve her" Ryder was always sticking up for Annabella, maybe he did like her? They did spend a lot of time together before they even met us, Ryder likes her, I know it. Kaleb growled and punched Ryder, is there ever a time when these two don't fight?

"Hey!" we all turned in shock, Daniel just spoke "I got it, and you may want to see this" We were all too shocked to move, he actually just spoke! He never speaks, like, ever! "Now!" we all jumped into action, even Ryder and Kaleb, we rushed over all looking at the screen not believing our eyes. Annabella was walking on the stage to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman…

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, SEND ME YOUR NAME AND FEATURES AND I WILL PUT YOU IN MY STORY IF YOU WISH **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Annabella Hawthorne!" I was pushed on stage roughly by a peacekeeper, I rubbed my wrists that were wrapped in bruises from the cuffs, Caesar stood and pulled me into a tight hug "Please go with it, I beg you" he whispered before pulling back and addressing the audience laughing and smiling egging them to cheer louder. They cheered standing in their seats throwing flowers onto the stage, I refused to look at the crowed and just sat down facing Caesars chair. He frowned for a split second before sitting down as well plastering that annoying smile back on his face.

Caesar had red hair today, his suit was red and black and he was wearing make-up that covered his bruises that I could only see close up. I felt sorry for Caesar; it's not his fault that we are all resisting his interviews.

"Well don't you look lovely Annabella, truly divine" he grabbed my hand squeezing it a little.

"You too, I'm loving the hair this year Caesar" I smiled squeezing his hand back letting him know that I'm on board.

"I thought we could be matching" the crowed chuckled a little bit.

"Now, why don't you tell me something about what you have been doing the past few weeks" his grip on my hand tightened, he was trying to warn me not to say anything that could get me or him in trouble, but I couldn't help it, it's like I had word vomit.

"Conspiring against the Capitol, isn't that why I'm here? Or is it because I didn't die last year?" The crowed 'ooed' and Caesar's face was tense "I mean what else could I have been doing?"

"Getting pregnant apparently, we have discovered the little critter while making sure you were healthy. Were you aware that you were pregnant?" I pulled my hands from his and sat back in my chair glaring at him. I looked to the side to break eye contact with him when I saw that on the screen behind us had the sonogram picture of my baby, they must have taken it when they were checking me over. I unconsciously placed my hands on my stomach.

"Yes I knew" I ground out trying t calm myself. They had a TV where we were staying, dad would be watching this right now.

"Kaleb Mellark is the father I assume? Unless it's that boy you escaped with…" He paused to look down at some papers "Ryder? Either way are you not too young to have a child?"

"Of course Kaleb is the father, what kind of girl do you think I am? And I don't think this is any of yours or any one else's business unless your my family, which last I checked you weren't. so why don't you just ask your next question before you have another disappointing interview" I huffed and crossed my arms over my stomach so no one could get a look at it, the picture on the screen went down and Caesar composed himself again.

"What was it like to die?"

"Wonderful, lots of fun, maybe the Capitol should try it sometime"

"Are you afraid to die again?"

"No, I'm not afraid to die"

"In a way you have the upper hand over the selected tributes, you and most of your fellow fugitives have been in the games before or the rebellion so how do you think you will go in the arena"

"I don't think it matters Caesar because I won't be in there for long, I will break out or be broken out and you won't see me ever again, I can promise you that, now if you don't mind I have to go pee" I stood up walking off the stage "That happens a lot when you're pregnant" I remarked angrily ripping off my microphone. The Peacekeepers ceased me as soon as I left the stage roughly dragging me through the backstage area. I was pulled past the tributes that were going to join us in the games; some looked at me in disgust and others in awe. I was stopped in front of them held tightly.

"Whoever kills this one, winner or not, your family will be rich" The man holding me said, he had a sinister smile plastered on his face as he held me out to them, letting them all get a good look at me.

"Any of you come near me and I will skin you like a rabbit" I threatened. The Peacekeeper grabbed my hair and yanked it backwards.

"But you're so harmless, innocent little Annabella" Philliam walked over grabbing me from the Peacekeeper placing handcuffs on my wrists and leading me away from the tributes "Did I mention beautiful?"

"Get your hands off of me" I growled trying to pry myself from his grasp. We came to a door at the end of the hallway where I was shoved in and left alone, well I thought I was alone, the light in the middle of the room lit up, I was in a small cell by myself and across from me were two girls one was small with brown/hazelnut hair and green eyes, she looked so small and fragile she looked only about 14 maybe even younger and the girl next to her was older, on first sight she looked young but on a second look I could see that she was older, she also had brown hair but hers had purple streaks in it, her eyes were hazel.

"Who are you?" the older one stood up grabbing her food tray to defend herself "What do you want?"

"My name is Annabella, I'm a prisoner, just like you" The girl didn't let down her guard, protecting herself and her friend.

"Hana, this is Sophie" Sophie looked up glaring at me.

"Why are you here?" Hana lowered the tray and helped Sophie stand. They were both pretty beaten and cut; Sophie had to lean on Hana but still didn't speak.

"Why is anyone here?"

"Good point" I smiled at them, they seemed harmless but they were still weary of me "But really, what did you do?"

"We tried to kill my own father, or as you know him; Plutarch Heavensbee. He had my mother killed because she argued against the games and when we tried to voice our hesitance against it he had us beaten, so we tried to poison him but were caught. Sophie is my best friend, my dad turned her into an avox for helping me" I smiled sadly at them "You're going to die you know… People only come in here when the Peacekeepers are getting my father to deal with them so he can look upon me with disappointment" well at least I was being warned about my soon to be torture "Sometimes they wait a few hours, sometimes a day, you never know when they're coming" I looked around the room for a weapon, there was nothing but the tin tray that Hana still held in her hands. I bend down removing the heels from my aching feet and chucked to the side of the room. I wasn't going to let them beat me without a fight.

"Can you pick a lock?"

"We can't pick the door, it doesn't have a lock on this side" Hana said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are you with hand cuffs?" Sophie's eyes lit up as she hobbled over to me holding out her hand. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and handed it to her holding out my hands. She went to work immediately and I looked around trying to think of a plan "Please hurry" Sophie looked up and glared at me "Sorry"

"She doesn't like pressure… What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking once these cuffs are off I'm going to take that tray and stalk the door waiting for the one Peacekeeper to come in and knock him out. I still vaguely remember the layout of this place so I think I know where about I am. I'm not going to let them beat me without putting up a fight" the cuffs clicked and fell to the floor; I rubbed my wrists and thanked Sophie.

"Take us with you" Hana demanded coming up and standing next to her friend begging me with her eyes. Sophie nodded smiling for the first time I had been in here, she ripped the tray from Hana's hands and shoved it into mine "Please take us" Hana begged.

"I'm sorry, I want to but I can't put you in danger like that" I lifted the tray and quickly hit them both on the head knocking them out cold. I dragged them to the other side of the cell, struggling, they were small girls, only skin and bone but I wasn't in the fittest state at the moment. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and grabbed my shiny shoes that shined in the dark and placed them on Sophie's feet before smashing the light. It was pitch black, even though I was in a cell I couldn't help but feel like I was in a spot light and I was being watched. A small shiver went down my spine but I moved on feeling my way towards the wall, as soon as that door opens I will be ready for them, but right now I think I can just rest my eyes a little…

"Turn the light on!" I snapped my eyes open and grabbed the tray hitting the man in front of me, he grunted and fell to the floor, I hit him once more just to make sure.

"Dale!" a women ran in dressed in white also, another Peacekeeper. She tackled me hitting me in the shoulder with a baton. I cried out and pushed her into the wall punching her in the face and then elbowing her in the temple. She didn't let up though; she punched me in the cheek. I had no choice, I grabbed her neck tightly and slammed her head against the wall, I heard a small crack and she slumped to the ground. With the little light I had I managed to find the handcuffs and handcuffed the Peacekeepers together trapping them to a pole on the window.

I grabbed the girl's gun running for my life, down the hallway twisting and turning the exact same ways I came trying to find an exit. I bet you can imagine the shock of everyone when I ended up back on stage in front of the audience and anyone with a TV in the Districts. I froze trying to adjust my eyes to the bright lights, holding my arm up. Caesar was interviewing a tall built boy, he looks from District 3 or 4, Peacekeepers were coming on stage, some escorting the boy and Caesar off safely, I was being surrounded with no way out. I wasn't going back to any cell and I definitely wasn't going to sit there and let them beat the crap out of me.

"Step back" The crowed was even being ushered backwards, away from the stage so they wouldn't be hurt by me. I growled holding out my gun and spinning around so I could see them all, I wanted to know who was making the first move.

"I will shoot you" A man stepped forwards with his hands up.

"Go on then" he prompted me. I hadn't really used a gun before, I hated them, and they were the easy way out. I have never even held a gun of this model. I squinted my eyes and pulled the trigger, there was a click sound but nothing else happened, no bang, no gasping, and no body hitting the floor, I tried pulling the trigger again but again nothing happened "Did we forget about the safety?" he said, he was so cocky I just wanted to hit him "You can't do any damage with that" he stepped closer to me reaching out to grab me quietly I threw the gun up, knowing everyone would be watching the gun. While the Peacekeepers eyes were on the gun I punched his stomach and then kneed his face when he bent over in agony. I reached up my hand catching the gun as all the Peacekeepers charged for me.

It was all happening so quickly I barely comprehended what I was even do, I was hitting people, punching them, kicking them and smashing them over the head with the gun but I wasn't going to get out of this…

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME! I PROMISE **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

One week.

One week, 2 days, 10 hours, 45 minutes and 32 seconds.

That's how long I have been locked up for; they isolated me from my dad and the others, I have been alone in the dress they had me in for my interview, my hair was knotted, my face was probably smudged with make-up, I hadn't looked at myself in so long, nor have I eaten anything proper. I occasionally get some bread and water but other than that I was starved, and as my body lessened in size my stomach became more and more obvious. I haven't had any human contact in so long I've nearly forgotten what it's like. I am pretty sure I am right next door to the others and dad, I have heard them yelling but I can't muster up the energy to talk back or move or even bang something around so I made some noise.

The door creaked open and a slice of bread was slid through the small crack. You know when your arm is asleep and you try moving it but it's like you have no control what so ever over the limb that you're kind of flopping toward the thing you want. Well that was my arm right now, except it wasn't numb, I just had no energy. My unwilling arm finally reached the bread and I clutched it in my fingers. Just as I brought the bread to my mouth the door slammed open and I was jabbed with something, from then on everything went black…

…

…

…

"Bells? Bells!" I jolted up feeling full of energy; there was something against my chest keeping me in the chair, across from me and next to me were Kaleb's family, my dad and our friends. Where we are is familiar to me, I had been here once before, this was where our trackers were placed into our arms. Dad was putting up a fight and someone was grabbing onto my arm. I couldn't react fast enough and before I knew it the tracker had been injected into me. I groaned at the pain and started struggling in my restraints, I don't want to go back in the games, I just want my old life back, before the games, before all of this.

"When the buzzer goes, no matter the arena, we all run north, run for 500 metres then stop; we will all meet up there, that's where the others should meet us if they come" I spoke silently but everybody could hear me, they all nodded silently to me before going back to whatever they were doing before "Katniss?" She looked at me "You can win this; if they don't get us out of this you can win, promise me you will tell Kaleb I love him" Katniss shook her head looking at me with sorrow.

"We will get out of this, you said it yourself, the others know where the arena is and they will get us out" the people who were putting trackers in our arms had left the space; we could talk freely without them over hearing.

"We didn't know" I confessed "We were only guessing where it might be. What if we were wrong?" Eliza started hysterically sobbing, she was terrified for hers and her families lives "I don't want to die yet" I confessed yet another thing to them all, I could feel myself tearing up "I don't want to die"

"You're not going to die, I won't let you" Dad looked over at me with tears of his own "We will be fine, I promise, all of us will be fine" his voice was shaky, he was just as unsure of everything that was about to happen as the rest of us.

"I'm okay with dying" Mrs Everdeen spoke for the first time "It will be good to see Prim again, and your father" She spoke the last bit to Katniss smiling sadly "I have missed them deeply"

"I would love to see my sister again… she died when we were just children" Effie said "She was very sick; there wasn't anything anyone could do"

"My sons" Penelope spoke up, this is the first time I have ever heard her speak, she spent most of her time working with Mrs Everdeen that I never really thought to speak to her "Jamaal, Kurt, Portman and Russel, they were killed the same day as your husband, in the mines, it was there first shifts and they were so excited, I remember their excited smiles like it were only this morning that they left for the mines"

"My family, every last one of them, well except my father, bloody bastard can rot in his grave. Bu I would like to see my mother again and my younger brother" Haymitch spoke with his head down, his hair was hanging over his face serving as a curtain for his emotions.

"I won't mind seeing Saskia again" Dad joined in taking back his earlier words of us 'being fine', but I didn't know who this Saskia was? "Your mother" he turned to me as if he had read my mind "I miss her a lot, we were friends before anything actually happened between us, she was always so quiet, observing her surroundings from a far, like a mouse, that was my nock name for her, we never really hung out but I knew she liked me and deep down I liked her too, I was just too distracted to realise" His gaze landed on Katniss "The way she tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail and little strands would fall out and she would get so annoyed and the way her blue eyes would light up when she was joking around… You would have loved her" Dad turned to face me so sad, he had let a few tears escape his eyes.

"I would like to meet her"

"But not today" we all turned to the little voice who belonged to Eliza "We will not give up that easily, they think we are badass fugitives who will slaughter anyone on sight… let's give them exactly what they want… Let's give them hell" we were all shocked at Eliza's words, she was so young but so right, we would give them hell, they thought my act on stage was animalistic, wait till they see me in the arena.

I am not innocent little daddy's girl Annabella Hawthorne anymore, no I was Annabella Hawthorne, the girl who will not die, the girl who will protect her family with everything she has in her and the girl who now has the maternal instinct to kill anyone who tries to hurt my baby. Look out Capitol, you have awoken a beast inside of me and it does not want to be caged.

So I didn't struggle when I was dragged away from my friends, I didn't struggle when Philliam washed me down and dressed me in the thin body suit, some leggings, a green camouflage tank top and some lace up boots that went to my knees and I definitely didn't struggle when I was put in the tube to go into the arena.

I stood on my panel looking over at my fellow competitors; I raised my arms and tightened my ponytail, ready to run. The arena was different, it looked like a District, we would be in the main square at the cornucopia, it was a big square of pulled up wrecked concrete with grass peeking up from the cracks and our pedestals around the big square, they were all closer than usual, which was understandable considering there were more people than usual. I looked up at the sun and figured out which way was north. All around the square were houses and buildings, no forests, just buildings which bring the question of how we will find water? I'm guessing there won't just be running water in every house.

Wait, where was the countdown? I stood looking at the others but they were just as confused as me, I looked down, around my panel, there dirt hasn't been disturbed. I don't think there are any triggered bombs around our panels. I looked at the tribute next to me, their panel had a timer on it, I strained to see the one besides them, no timer. No one else has picked up on it yet, some of us could go whenever, I counted to see who every second person was from my friends, me, Eliza, Mrs Everdeen and Haymitch, I made eye contact with Haymitch and gestured to my panel then to the cornucopia, the others would have at least 20ish seconds left, I mouthed 'run', and pointed to the panel next to me, he seemed to catch on and looked at dads who was next to him, his face lit up and he smiled nodding.

I held up 3 fingers in gesture, I lowered one, and then the other and finally I lowered my third finger. We ran for the Cornucopia at full speed, I heard a few bangs behind me, some must have thought they could run as well, I skidded to a stop grabbing a pack and a few weapons, Haymitch doing the same.

"Ahhhh!" I was tackled at the side. Jokes on him though, I had my spear facing out that way, he slumped to the ground and that's when I realised some others had figured it out, they were running for us but we had to go back the way we came.

"Follow your steps back" I shouted to Haymitch. As we passed the others Mrs Everdeen stepped off of her panel joining us, I grabbed Eliza and started running handing her a knife. There was 2 tributes running after us but the others were mainly wrapped up in the fight. We were almost to one of the buildings when I heard the buzzers on the other panels go off, while Gale and Katniss went for the Cornucopia Effie ran to us, I had to say she looked completely different than normal.

"Come on, they will find us!" Haymitch snatched up Eliza in his hands and ran for it, but I couldn't leave Effie, the tributes were right behind her. I dropped my pack and grabbed my spear throwing it at the first tribute, it pierced her stomach and she crumpled to the ground, the second tribute, a man, tackled Effie, she cried out and was clawing at his face. He was about to plunge the knife into her when another knife appeared… in his head. Eliza ran over to Effie and helped her up, I grabbed my spear and we ran together in the direction that Mrs Everdeen and Haymitch went.

"Where's Penelope?" I questioned Mrs Everdeen once we had reached them. I felt like I had just run a marathon.

"She stepped off too early" Mrs Everdeen dismissed the topic "Shall we find somewhere to stay then?" I nodded and looked to Haymitch.

"We need water and somewhere safe to stay"

"How about that place, it looks like it is the town hall maybe" it was the most decent building out of all of them so I agreed with him, we ran over to it moving as quickly as possible, we walked up a few steps darting inside trying not to be seen. I paused in the doorway; Haymitch was looking over the District like arena with sadness in his eyes.

"What if they didn't make it?"

"Come on, we should see what we grabbed" I ushered him inside and followed the noise to where Eliza, Effie and Mrs Everdeen were sitting, I dumped my weapons I grabbed in a rush and the pack, as did Haymitch, he had more than me. We emptied the packs and lay the contents on the ground; 3 boxes of matches, 2 lanterns, 1 blanket, 1 pair of night vision goggles, 3 empty canteens, some dried fruit and a can of fish and 1 bottle full with water, the weapons we grabbed were a belt of knives, a spear, an axe and some throwing stars, I took my spear, Haymitch the axe, Effie and Mrs Everdeen halved the knives between them and Eliza got the throwing stars considering her good aim, unfortunately we were all very thirsty and we only had one bottle so we took turns in taking sips.

"What now?" Effie asked.

"We wait for Katniss and Gale" Mrs Everdeen said "and I will cook two of these small fish" She scowled at the off smell of the fish. The light was fading outside and we had decided to have someone on watch for Katniss and dad so they could find us when they arrived. I volunteered first, partly to make sure they were okay and partly to get away from the fish smell that was making me want to puke.

I hid in the shadows of the broken down stairs watching… waiting for whoever would come along when suddenly I saw smoke from one of the chimneys, it was only a little bit but it was enough to give away someone's position. I took one last scan of the area around me and came out from my hiding place, I knew it wouldn't be Katniss and dad because they would never be that stupid, but if this was a chance to knock someone off before they could get me then I was willing to do the job.

I kept to the shadows of the houses and tried staying out of site. When I reached the house I was surprised no one else had come to investigate, maybe they were on their way and I was just the first one here? I don't know but I was heading in. I sprinted across the street and through the front door; the house had dust all over the floors leaving my footprints defined. I tiptoed through until I found the chimney; there were no other foot prints in here other than mine. I checked the fire place, yep, self-lighting, the Capitol set this one up, and they knew I would be curious enough to check it out.

No one else was here; it was a trick, which means it was also a trap. Others were sure to have seen the smoke and would be on their way… I clutched my spear tightly and ran full speed towards the door but quickly reeled back behind one of the walls separating the living room and the hallway. In the doorway stood 3 tributes, probably careers, maybe not, I didn't get a good enough look at them.

"Someone's here alright, be silent, we don't want them getting away, step in the footprints already made" this one was smart but also stupid, I could hear his every word, if he was quieter I wouldn't have but he seems to be deaf, I'm pretty sure Haymitch could have heard him from the house.

Oh no, the others, even if I do get away what about the others? What if I lead everyone straight to them?

"In here" a girl said, they stepped into the living room with their heads on the footprints, how daft can they seriously be? They hadn't even seen me yet, always check your surroundings before you enter a room. They walked to the fireplace giving me a chance to run while their eyes weren't on me. I made it around the wall and went to the door.

"She's here!" there was a fourth member to their little group keeping watch out the front "She's out here!" I jumped off of the little porch and tried to run but he stepped in my way "I don't think so, I could use that money. A silver arrow pierced his neck and he dropped to the ground just as the others filed from the house, one of the girls screamed and came running at me but an arrow pierced her neck as well. The other two looked ready to shit themselves and ran, I didn't want to chase them so I let them go. Katniss and dad jumped off of the roof that was across from this house.

I ran to dad and jumped on him letting him crush me in a hug.

"We should stick to the roofs… Where are the others? Where's Eliza?" Katniss looked like a warrior with her bow and arrows, she had a small pack on her back and dad was the same, he had a sword and a slightly bigger pack than Katniss, he was bleeding from his stomach though, I lifted his shirt examining the cut. He can't be hurt, he just can't be, I won't be able to cope if he left me.

"It's fine Bell, just a scratch" I nodded seeing that he was right and left him too it.

"Come on, the others are waiting… safely" I added the last bit for Katniss, she was hysteric about her daughter, she didn't know where Kaleb was or if he was safe, she didn't want that to happen with Eliza as well, she wanted them to be safe. I led them to the others quickly, making sure to stay out of sight, when Katniss was sure of the house we were going to she rushed ahead running to see Eliza.

Dad stopped me outside of the house "I know you're pregnant, I saw the broadcast" I flinched back placing my arms around my stomach protectively. I knew dad would never hurt me or not respect my decisions, it was just the instinctual thing to do "I want you to know I am not disappointed in you, and I support you all the way" he pulled me into a hug cradling my head to his chest. I just hope Kaleb hasn't become too attached to his genitals because I'm cutting them off when I see him next. I snorted and laughed a bit into his chest.

"He is happy about this daddy, he loves me and I love him" the wind was whistling and I knew it never normally did that and so did dad, he pushed me so we were apart and a spear flew right where we used to be standing and lodged into the door, a group of maybe 6 tributes came from the forest, these were Careers, the others from before were babies compared to these ones, they were big and buff, and they wanted blood, each one of them were loaded with weapons and they were coming fast.

"Run!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**ANNABELLA POV**

It's been a day since we have been in the arena, we have stuck together and avoided the other tributes, and we decided sticking to the roofs was the way to go, we would jump from roof to roof staying low when we can, this way we could see everything and everyone coming and we weren't easily seen. The water ran out this morning and we think Eliza might be getting sick; this was not what we wanted right now, if she was getting sick then she needed medicine, that is something we didn't have, I of course have volunteered to go search the cornucopia but no one would let me, much like in Katniss' year of the Hunger Games, the careers we encountered last week had taken up camp there with all their weapons and food in the one place, guarded at all times, it would be suicide going there but dad said no and when he says no he means it.

In the moments with the Careers when they attacked us we lost another, a good and loyal person… Mrs Everdeen, she volunteered herself to distract them while we got away, none of knew of her plan until we were on the roof and she was out the front of the house being slaughtered. Gale had to cover Katniss' mouth so they couldn't hear her screaming and I covered Eliza's eyes, we didn't tell Eliza what had happened, we told her it was just safer on the roof and that her Grandma had just gone out to find some food, but I think she knew by now that her Grandma was not coming back.

Right now everyone was sleeping and I was on watch, I really was tempted to go to the Cornucopia and see what they had but if I did and dad found out he would be absolutely furious with me, but then again we need medicine for Eliza and I doubt we were going to have anyone out there sponsoring us so that we could get some supplies sent in. I checked over at dad, he was sound asleep with his sword clutched to his chest, I was going and no one could stop me, unless dad woke up.

I tip toed over and stole Katniss' bow and arrow, she groaned and woke up looking at me with squinting eyes, I strapped my spear to my belt and the bow and arrows to my back.

"I need her knives" I whispered, I was going into the lion's den and I did not want to go in blind, I was taking precautions.

"You're going to find medicine?" I nodded.

"Please don't stop me"

"You remind me of me a lot, I did the same thing for Peeta in the games" I remember she drugged him so he couldn't stop her and almost died trying to get his medicine. She gave me Eliza's knives and nodded to me with a small smile "Thank you" she whispered, I nodded to her letting her know it was no problem and started the climb down the side of the building. Being as quiet as possible…

…

…

…

**Abaigael POV**

We were at the arena, I couldn't believe we had actually made it, the outsides were scattered with Peacekeepers on high alert but we had found out way in, the weak spot. This is where we would enter; it was north which is good considering that's the way everyone ran, thank god. Kaleb and Peeta were eager to be reunited with their family and we were eager to show it to the Capitol that they don't run everything. We were hiding in some bushes trying to escape from the rain, it was heavy and fast, as if the universe itself was trying to stop us from entering the arena, but this had to happen, here and now.

Daniel had hold of the TV thingy and was working to program the cameras to not focus on us on the path we would take which he is also planning; this would be harder when we actually reach the others. Annie, Peeta and mum were in a heated discussion, something about Annabella wondering off to find medicine for Eliza and Kaleb was sitting by himself resting a bit. Ryder was leaning on a tree not far from me just staring.

"Abaigael, Ryder, go see how the Peacekeeper is doing" Mum ordered, I sighed but complied with her wishes, Ryder following right on my tail, we stopped at some trees that were a few layers from the last line of trees until the open area, we could move around and not be seen here.

"So freckles, when you're not on life threatening missions what do you do?"

"I've always got a mission to plan or do, or I'm training myself" ever since I was old enough to hold a sword mum has let me train with the others, between training, home schooling and missions I don't have much more to do with my time, it might not seem like much but they were very time consuming activities.

"So no boyfriend then?" I whipped my head around to face him, what was he getting at?

"I don't have time for boys"

"So you're a virgin then"

"I'm only 16"

"I lost mine when I was 15" he looked like he regretted telling me that "You should cherish yours, don't just give it away" I was in no circumstance comfortable with this situation, I was blushing from embarrassment, I'm not embarrassed that I was a virgin I was just embarrassed that he is trying to give me advice about being one "It was for money… my first time I mean, my older brother was sick and we needed medicine, I wasn't allowed to work in the mines yet and had no other way of getting money, so I did the only thing I thought I could do at the time" Why was he telling me this? "I also once stole my neighbour's clothes while she was bathing so I could see her come out of the shower naked"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to keep going until you stop me" He stated like these confessions were nothing "I spit in Peacekeepers soup when there not looking… I needed to pee really bad in school once but the bitch of a teacher wouldn't let me go to the toilet so when no one was paying attention I peed in her canteen and never confessed, she drank the whole thing thinking the water just tasted a little funny" I couldn't help but laugh at the last one.

"Okay stop" I said through some giggles, I rested my back on the tree calming myself. Ryder had this sort of look on his face like he really wanted to tell me something but decided against it. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. I went to get off the tree and head back but in lightning speed he pinned me against it.

"Just one more confession" I nodded not positive on where this was going "I… I really" he choked and stopped his words stepping back and turning away from me pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Okay" What a weird moment… I actually got off the tree this time before he came for me again, but this time he didn't pin me to the tree or say anything. He grabbed my face in his hands looking deeply into my eyes.

"I really like you" He whispered, wait, really liked me as in; he liked me as more than a friend or just a friend?

"What do you-" Just as the words left my mouth Ryder crushed his lips to mine holding my head in place, it took me a while to respond. He was kissing me, really kissing me, not just a peck between friends and family but really kissing me like a boyfriend and girlfriend would. I smiled slightly kissing him back and moving my arms up his body, one to the back of his neck and the other to his chest.

We were both soaking wet from the rain but I felt like it was only bringing us closer, I could feel his body pressed against mine as if we were naked.

My first kiss, he took my first kiss and I was glad he did, I do admit that from day one I have found him to be very handsome but it took a while for me to actually think of him romantically, probably just recently actually.

"Thank you" I pulled away keeping my hands on him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making my first kiss special"

"Anytime freckles" he moved his hand up stroking my hair out of my face so he could get a good look at me "Really, anytime" I laughed and reached my hand up moving the wet hair from his face.

"In that case" I leaned up about to kiss him one more time before we go back but my moment was ruined by someone's throat clearing.

"If you're done we would like to rescue people now" Kaleb was scowling at us "Like my mum and little sister, and my girlfriend who I thought you cared about too Ryder? You guys spent all that time cuddling up to each other right?"

…

…

…

**GALE POV**

"Where is she?!" Katniss was begging for me to be quiet, she was even crying. The nerve she had to cry! I had woken up because a sort of siren went off and the arena lit up like it was a really hot day but we couldn't feel any heat. And to my surprise Annabella wasn't here when I woke up, Katniss knows where she is and if she doesn't tell me so help me I will-

"She went to get medicine"

"And you just let her go? That is my daughter Katniss, you had no right!"

"She was trying to help Eliza"

"Don't Katniss. You know for damn sure if the situation were reversed you would never in your right mind have let Eliza do that for Annabella, she is all I have left Katniss!" I growled advancing on her, "Is this my payback? Is this the price I have to pay for Prim? I thought we were good Katniss but obviously not"

"You know that's not true Gale, I love Annabella like a daughter, she is carrying my grandchild, I wouldn't let her go unless I knew she could handle it and I know she can, there is no way she would ever put herself in a position to hurt her baby, Gale it's okay"

"She's not you Katniss, she isn't as strong or as level minded as you, she overestimates her abilities"

"No she isn't me, she is you"

"Katniss! Katniss!" we looked over the edge of the roof surprised at what we saw, it was Peeta, Kaleb, Ryder, Annie, Johanna and a boy and girl I didn't know, I'm guessing the girl is Johanna's daughter Abaigael.

"Peeta!" She jumped off the roof and leaped for him "How did you find us?" I jumped off the roof with Eliza in my arms and with Haymitch and Effie right behind me. The man I didn't know held up a thick looking remote type thing with a screen, it was playing us in the games. The screen changed to that of Annabella, she was at the pile and ready to strike but she didn't see the girl creeping up on her until she was too close.

"Bell!" I ran for her, I had to protect my little girl, I would not let her die, I promised her and myself.

Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Abaigael, Kaleb and Ryder followed me while the mystery man was leading Haymitch, Effie and Eliza in the other direction. I needed to get my little girl out alive.

…

…

…

**ANNABELLA POV**

I screamed as the girl pulled my hair back yanking with all her might, I used my knife to slit her arm as deep as I could, the girl screeched like a banshee clutching her arm, I grabbed the bow and an arrow and shot it through her head, she shut up quite easily after that, I went to make a run for it but others had already been alerted to my presence, the other 5 had woken and were now looking at me as if I were a meal to them, this is crazy, why did these people want to kill me so badly? Besides the fact that I have a bounty on my head. I shot a few more arrows only hitting one of my targets and missing the other three because they were moving around too much. I placed the bow and arrows to the side and grabbed my spear swinging it around and trying to intimidate them, I'm not so sure it worked though.

"I'm going to gut you like a pig" the voice was behind me so I quickly turned stabbing the girl through the stomach and jerking it upwards, she choked a little before losing consciousness. I gagged a little at all the blood wanting to puke but keeping it down with a lot of self-control.

"Bell!" one of the tributes was punched out by dad and the others challenged Katniss, Peeta, Kaleb, Johanna, Annie, Abaigael and Ryder, the tributes put up a good fight, a very, very good fight but in the end we won and they lost, they lay dead as we ran to save our own lives "What were you thinking?" Dad scolded me.

"I got the medicine" I threw the vile to Katniss and she thanked me "Wait" I took another head count and looked at all the faces, yep he was missing "Ryder" We stopped and looked back, he was on the ground and a dead tribute was on top of him keeping him nailed to the ground. I went to go back but Kaleb beat me to it, Kaleb of all people went back for Ryder? They hate each other!

**Ryder POV**

I couldn't move this guy's fat ass, why did he have to be so damn fat? I groaned trying to push his fat ass off of me, I lifted him a little but he fell back down, I braced my hands on his shoulders and pushed with all my might. He flew off of me without much effort on my part. The last person I could ever imagine coming back for me appeared above me offering his hand. I looked at Kaleb Mellark wondering if this was some trick and as soon as I went to grab his hand he would leave me as if it were all a joke.

"I won't leave you behind" I knew I could trust him, just by the look in his eyes, he was not kidding, he was 100% serious. I reached up my hand grasping his hand firmly and let him pull me up.

"Thank you" I gasped. We ran side by side toward the others making sure each other didn't fall behind; I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

"Come on you two" Johanna had waited back for us in case there was any danger following or coming while the others were a little bit a head "Hurry" we ran like hell gasping for our breaths.

We heard a loud humming and everyone looked up to see a giant hovercraft flying in the sky above us, it shot down a pole from a small opening, Kaleb had stopped to see what was happening and I couldn't exactly go on without him due to my injured leg. One after the other Peacekeepers started sliding down the pole and firing freely. I'm guessing the cameras are off because they would never do something like this if the whole world was watching. Kaleb started running out of no-where dragging me along next to him carrying half my weight. I was too busy trying to stay upright and Kaleb was too busy helping me run to my fullest. We never even noticed Johanna drop back to fight the oncoming Peacekeepers.

"Mum!" Abaigael was in front of us running towards the fight instead of away, I had to reach my arm out and grab her to stop her from getting herself killed. She was running with such determination that I was nearly knocked to the ground when I reached out my arm securing her. I wish I could control my thoughts but as soon as my arms wrapped around her all I wanted to do was kiss her. This was definitely not the time for those types of thoughts.

"We have to go" Kaleb pulled me with all his strength but it was a struggle with a resistant Abaigael in my arms trying to go back and help Johanna.

"Go!" We caught a glimpse of Johanna before she was struck down, she didn't stay down long though, she was tougher than she looked and she looked pretty bloody tough and scary "Go Abaigael"

"No! No!" Gale sprinted over to us throwing Abaigael over his shoulder with one last look over to Johanna.

"Go!" he did as she commanded and took off as if the kicking and screaming Abaigael on his back wasn't fazing him at all. Kaleb continued helping me to where they had gotten in.

…

..

…

**ANNABELLA POV**

**3 DAYS LATER**

It was my fault, everything was my fault. The deaths of our friends and family, the injuries we had all gotten during our time together. I don't want to have this guilt hanging over me but I can't help the nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that it is my fault. My fault my friends were captured in the first place, my fault Rain, Webber, Raven, Archer and Terra were killed in the Arena, my fault Penelope stepped off of her platform too early, my fault the others came after me for getting the medication, and my fault the other tributes killed Mrs Everdeen. I wonder if any of this would have ever happened if I didn't volunteer, in an alternate universe would I still be pregnant. Would it be Kaleb's. Would Kaleb have died in the games, would I even be friends with anyone I am now?

I wonder if me volunteering and being with Kaleb triggered these events.

I guess my father and I now have something else in common, we are both responsible for the death of someone close to Katniss.

And Johanna, I will never be able to get the look of Abaigael's face when her mother went back out of my head, her mother was her life and now that's gone.

Today we were paying tribute to those we had lost. We were in a field outside of District 12. When we ran we didn't stop until we reached the end, we refused to stop in case we were still being followed; we only stopped when we hit District 12, we know we can't go back there, we will have to start again.

I placed flowers that I had picked next to the tree, we had ripped off some of the bark and carved all their names into it with a small message.

'_Mrs Everdeen  
Johanna  
Penelope  
Rain  
Webber  
Raven  
Archer  
Terra  
Jessup  
Prim  
Saskia'  
'Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you'_

They were lyrics from the only song I knew, the song Katniss sings frequently.

"Where do we go now?" I spoke up looking around at everyone. Ryder was clutching a sobbing Abaigael tightly; Daniel was off to the side sitting to the side slicing an apple, Haymitch and Effie were standing, Haymitch with his arm around Effie, Katniss, Peeta and Eliza were huddled together mourning Katniss' mother, dad was next to me holding my hand and Kaleb was on my other side standing as close as possible without annoying dad.

"We start again" Daniel stood walking over to join us all "fresh beginnings"

"But where will we go, if you haven't noticed we are being hunted" Ryder said, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying for Johanna, not as much as Abaigael but enough for her to let herself lean on him. He hadn't let her go since we left and she calmed down enough for Ryder to grab her. Abaigael peeked her head out from Ryder's shoulder.

"We have nowhere to go" She whispered her voice cracking.

"Sure we do, somewhere no one would look because it's too obvious but unguarded" Daniel smirked placing his knife in his holster.

"Where?"

"District 13 of course"

_**THE END**_

**Thank you everyone who has followed my story and stayed with me through my horrific writing, it meant so much to me that people liked it and reviewed.**

**So for the last time PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how it went **


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY I'M GOING TO DO ONE MORE CHAPTER SO THAT I DON'T JUST LAVE IT LIKE THAT. BUT THEN THAT IS IT **


	15. Chapter 15: THE END

**CHAPTER 14: THE END.**

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Mum?" Eliza burst through the door, her long hair back in a braid just like her mothers, a bow in one hand and a dead squirrel in the other. The underground hideout in District 13 was long abandoned but after searching the place from top to bottom they discovered left over clothes for all sizes, some canned foods, beds, weapons, medicine and a generator for electricity. They hadn't used the whole space, only the rooms close to the main hall where they would eat and spend most their time if they weren't outside hunting and collecting herbs. Katniss stood from the table and walked over to hug her daughter before taking the squirrel in the kitchen.

"How was the hunt?" Abaigael questioned caressing her swollen stomach.

"Brilliant, it's like the animals just ran at me" Eliza's face lit up as she spoke.

"And yet you brought back only one squirrel?" Kaleb teased his little sister with his arm around Annabella. Everyone was sitting at the table eating soup that Angel made.

"Well once I killed that one the rest ran"

"That's why you have to be inconspicuous"

"That's a big word for you"

"Well I'm a big boy" Kaleb winked at Annabella trying to joke around.

"Eww!" Eliza swatted her brother's head as she passed them and sat down at the table.

"You'd think now that you're a father yourself you would be more mature Kaleb" Peeta chuckled at his children's antics "Speaking of, where is Angel?" They all looked around the room searching for the youngest member of the group. Annabella and Kaleb ended up having a small, perfectly healthy little girl, she had her father's blonde hair, cheekbones and cute little nose and she had her mother's waves, lips and eyes, everyone loved her she was the light in the never ending darkness in the war. Gale loved being a Grandfather as did Peeta and Katniss loved being a Grandmother.

But unfortunately not everyone was still here.

Annie and Daniel had gone rogue and left the group 3 years after they made it to District 13, they didn't want to stay still anymore, they wanted to continue in the rebellion and recruit more soldiers that they would strike at the right moment; to this very day they still weren't successful.

Haymitch had drank himself to death a year after, he had gone through too much pain and couldn't take it anymore, he claimed he wasn't strong enough to handle all the pain and that alcohol numbed his pain, unfortunately he did not know his limit very well.

5 years earlier Effie was sick of being the 'odd one out' as she claimed in the family so she left to go back to the Capitol and try to get a job; she was successful in getting a job. On one condition, she would go on air and explain to everyone how wrong the rebellion was and how she wishes that her 'mid-life crisis' was not that extreme, she is now the new host of the tribute interviews since Caesar had mysteriously disappeared. Yes, the games are still going; unfortunately we were not able to stop them, we have tried not to watch them but curiosity gets the better of us sometimes. But Annabella and Kaleb would not let Angel watch it, they refused to even let her know about the games, little did they know that every year Angel would sneak out of bed and hide behind whatever she could and secretly watch, she was especially interested in the re-runs and the reports of the old rebellion of her parents and grandparents.

"There's my little princess" Kaleb ran over and scooped Angel up in his arms swinging her around and making dramatic noises, Angel giggled loudly and screamed clutching onto her father tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"No daddy, I'm not a princess, princesses are too girly. I'm a warrior like you" Angel smiled brightly and kissed Kaleb on the cheek.

"Awee, I can't wait to have that with my princess" Ryder watched Kaleb and Angel with awe.

Ryder and Kaleb had become best friends, after Kaleb went back for him things have been different with them, it was a defining moment in their friendship, Ryder saw that as an invitation and now they are pretty inseparable.

"Prince" Abaigael said, "HE is going to be a strong warrior and he will be mummy's boy" Abaigael drew circles on her stomach with her fingers and kissed Ryder's chin.

"You will love it" Annabella said placing her hands on her own slightly swollen stomach.

"Have you got any names picked?" Gale asked breaking the silence.

"We want to name him or her Billie" Abaigael said in a dreamy voice. Ever since she was pregnant she turned all lovey dovey, Ryder couldn't wait until she returned to her natural snarky self.

"That's a beautiful name" Gale spoke, he had become somewhat of a father to Abaigael since he was close to Johanna and saw it fit to take her under his wing "And you Bell?"

"If it's a girl Lily, and if it's a boy Beau" Kaleb spoke up, he and Annabella have been very happy together and barely fought, ever since 3 years after Angel was born they had been trying to get pregnant again, it took so long but they finally succeeded.

Ryder and Abaigael got together officially not long after everything had settled down and waited to get 'married' to do the deed and another few years for them to get pregnant but they were as happy as ever, fighting frequently but never turning it into something bigger than a small tiff.

Gale took a while to warm up to Annabella being pregnant but when he did he acted like a little child at Christmas time, he was excited to meet his grandchild and when he did he never let her leave his sight. He held a grudge against Kaleb for a long time but he let up when Annabella yelled at him.

"Who would have ever predicted that all of us would end up like this, together" Peeta said "If I was told this was going to happen when I didn't eat the night lock I would have called them a liar, but now look at us"

"Yeah" Annabella agreed "One big happy family"

**OKAY. NOW THIS IS THE END, I HOPE THIS ENDING IS MORE SATISFYING ****  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH THIS STORY, I WILL NEVER FORGET ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK AND I WILL MESSAGE YOU THE ANSWERS.**

**SO FOR ONE LAST TIME PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO EAR YOUR THOUGHTS. **


End file.
